


Knockdown

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cursed Dean, Curses, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Time, Foreskin Play, Fucking, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for an <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/83218.html?thread=31139346#t31139346">Anonymous Prompt</a>.  Sam and Dean aren't getting along. (can be the current canon fight or something else). While working a case, Dean kills a witch and the witch's partner curses him, telling Sam that unless he can teach Dean some humility in one week, Dean will die. Sam tells Dean that if he wants to make it up to Sam, he'll do whatever Sam says/wants for a week. Sam might figure he'll just boss Dean around for a week, but the witch contacts him and tells him it's not enough, so Sam takes it up a notch and introduces a sexual element to it making Dean his sextoy.  Kinks up to author as long as there's a certain element of humiliation involved to satisfy the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arete214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arete214/gifts).



> **Warning:** There is talk (not explicit) of minors involved in sexual acts (Sam's experiences when he was a teen) and Dean teaching Sam how to please his partners (verbal instruction), but there was NO actual sexual contact between them until now.
> 
> Crossposted to My LJ: [Part 1](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/27486.html) || [Part 2](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/27776.html) || [Part 3](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/27913.html)

**DAY ONE**

Sam's head was still spinning. He was pissed at Dean, pissed at the witch, pissed at the witch's girlfriend, and pissed at the hunter who told them about the case in the first place. The witch didn't need to die, and that's exactly what Larissa had said as she cursed Dean, screaming at him about how they were white witches, there was no reason for them to suspect her beloved Annie had been involved in the recent disappearances, and that even though she was still a white witch, Dean was going to find out exactly how much control she could have over her powers when she wasn't dealing with him.

“No, you don't get to drive,” Sam growled as he grabbed Dean by the neck and reached into his pocket, pulling the keys out.

“What the fuck?” Dean complained, scowling at Sam.

“She didn't need to die,” Sam said, glaring at him.

“Oh, not you too!” Dean said with a sigh.

“I told you it wasn't her,” Sam said, raising his voice.

“She was a witch, there have been reports of missing animals all over the neighborhood, and you think it wasn't her?” Dean asked, incredulous.

“Dean, did you happen to take a look at the names on the reports?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. “Kind of.”

“And did you happen to notice that one of the reports was filed by a woman named Larissa Bennett?” Sam asked, using his bitchy voice, but he was trying to make a point, damn it.

“Oh,” Dean said with a frown.

“Yeah. Larissa's dog went missing three days ago,” Sam said, shaking his head. “And if you'd taken the time to look at the outside the house, which I was doing when you decided to gank her girlfriend, you'd have seen the very obvious tracks in the mud. A nokken is feeding on the local pets in between feeding on people.”

“She was a witch!” Dean said, arms out at his sides, like that was all the information Sam needed to realize she was evil.

“A. White. Witch,” Sam hissed, then turned and got into the car.

“Yeah, a white witch who cursed me,” Dean grumbled as he got into the car.

Sam took off so fast the tires squealed. “Because you killed her girlfriend.”

“Okay, look,” Dean said with a sigh. “You weren't in the house when it happened. She took me by surprise, came at me with a knife, and I reacted.”

“She thought you were an intruder,” Sam said, his speech clipped and short. “Would you have even talked with her, questioned her about the disappearances if she hadn't had a knife? Or would you have just ganked her as soon as you realized she was in the house?”

“I'm not going to answer that because you'll just get more pissed at me,” Dean said with a snort.

Sam took a cleansing breath, not responding as he tried to calm himself down. The drive back to the motel was quiet, but it was very tense. Sam got out, let himself into the room, headed for his laptop, and started researching the phrase Larissa had spoken. Well, more like screamed at Dean. He was concentrating so hard that he flinched when his phone rang. He turned to glare at Dean, thinking Dean was calling him to mess with him, but Dean was sitting on the bed watching TV.

“Hello?” Sam said into the phone.

“Sam?”

“Larissa?” Sam said, sitting up straighter in his chair.

“Yeah, it's me,” she said, sounding dejected. “I wanted to call you because I cursed your brother.”

Sam winced. “Yeah, you did. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened.”

“I know you are,” she said. “And that's why I wanted to call you. I'm not evil. I was upset, and I still am. He killed...,” she trailed off, sniffling.

“I know you're a white witch, and I know Anna was too,” Sam said softly.

She sniffled again. “Yeah, and I don't want you to think I'm going all dark or anything. I'm happy with the life I've chosen. And I wanted you to know what curse I put on Dean.”

“Oh,” Sam said, surprised. “Okay. Thank you!”

“I'm not going to take it back,” Larissa said firmly.

“Okay, I understand,” Sam said.

“Is he right there? Can he hear me?” she asked.

“No, he can't hear you, but I'll go outside anyway,” he said, standing up and heading out the door, closing it behind him. “Okay, go ahead.”

“Okay, you can't tell him how to break it,” Larissa said. “It's a humility curse. You have one week to teach your brother humility or he's going to die.”

“Die?” Sam blurted, then winced. Dean had killed her girlfriend.

“Yes,” she said. “I'm not a violent person, I don't want him to die, but if he doesn't learn this lesson, I'm scared he's going to hurt other people who really don't deserve it.”

Sam nodded. “Okay.”

“You can't tell him you know how to break the curse, you can't tell him I told you, and you have to find a way to teach him humility in a week or he'll die next week at the time I cursed him,” she said.

“Okay,” Sam said. “Thank you for telling me. You didn't have to do that.”

She sighed. “Yeah, I did. I'm not a bad person, Sam. I could've killed him when he was here. I have enough power to do that, and I hope the both of you realize that even when my fiance was lying dead at my feet, I didn't use my powers to kill him.”

“I know,” Sam said. “And I really appreciate you telling me about this. I know it's not my fault that she died, but I really am sorry, Larissa.”

“And you can make it up to me in your own way if you manage to break this curse,” she said. “My conscience is clear now that I've told you. His blood won't be on my hands. I'll never get her back, but if I can do something to make sure no one else has to suffer a loss like I just did, then she didn't die in vain.”

“Thank you, Larissa,” Sam said.

“Don't let me down, Sam,” she said.

“I won't,” he said, then pocketed his phone when the line went dead.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, pacing in front of the door. Humility. How the fuck was he supposed to teach Dean humility? Sam shook his head. Dean was sitting in there right now thinking he'd done a good job by killing a witch. Dean had always been stubborn at the most inopportune times.

He leaned against the wall of the motel, thinking over the situation. He couldn't tell Dean, but he had to find a way to make Dean listen to him, to want to do the things Sam asked of him. Amy Pond's face came to mind and he winced. Then he thought about what Dean had said, about how Anna had startled him, came at him with a knife. If he'd mentioned that, possibly he would've talked to her had she not been a threat. Maybe Dean did realize a witch wasn't automatically evil.

Sam snorted, shaking his head. Yeah, and maybe all the times Dean had grumbled about how much he hated witches, he was only joking. Not so much.

Okay, so he had a plan. He knew Dean's weaknesses, and while he normally didn't try to exploit them other than when he was being a shitty little brother, he could sure as Hell use it for this. He stomped back into the room, slamming the door behind him. Dean didn't take his eyes off the TV, so Sam snagged the controller from his hand and shut it off, then threw it into the corner.

Dean smirked up at him. “You'd like to discuss something, princess?” he asked.

“I'm done,” Sam said.

Dean huffed out a laugh. “With your phone call? Okay. Was that a good reason to throw the remote control?”

Sam shook his head. “I worked really hard at forgiving you for Amy,” he said, mentally patting himself on the back when Dean's eyes widened a little. “And I think I did a pretty good job of it. Or at least I thought I did. But after what you did today, I don't know if I can take this anymore.”

“What the fuck do you mean?” Dean asked, his voice raising.

“I mean you went and did the same thing all over again,” Sam said, “and now you've left somebody else without their loved one because you're too stubborn to see that not everything and everyone is evil.”

“I know not everyone is evil,” Dean said with a frown. “She was a witch!”

“I'm not going to fight with you over this,” Sam said. “I can't continue hunting with you if I'm scared you're going to kill everybody we interview.”

Dean sat up straighter. “Sam, it–,” he started, but was cut off by Sam.

“No!” Sam barked. “I mean it. It doesn't matter what you say, how you try to explain away what you did. The fact is you did it, and I can't trust you.”

Sam saw the moment it hit Dean. His face turned a little white, his eyes widened even more, and he knew he saw fear there.

“I'm sorry,” Dean said softly.

“It's a little late for that,” Sam said with shrug.

Dean looked down at the bed, and Sam could tell Dean's head was spinning, just like Sam's had back at the house. It was a total shift in his world, and Sam was relieved to see that Dean could still experience that.

“There has to be something,” Dean said, still looking down at the bed.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

Dean looked up at him. “There has to be something I can do to show you that I can be trusted. To show you that I'm not the monster you think I am right now.”

Sam let out a wry chuckle, hoping he wasn't pushing Dean too far. He didn't want to risk freaking Dean out enough to make him walk. “You really think you can do that?”

Dean shrugged. “I want a chance.”

Sam sighed, looking around the room as if he was deciding whether to let Dean have one more chance. He paused for effect, then nodded. “Okay. I'll give you one chance. But you've got to do everything I say.”

“What?!” Dean blurted. “You want me to be, what, your slave for a month or something?”

Sam shook his head. “No. I just want you to show me that you care enough about me, about the people that we're trying to save that you do everything I say for a week.”

Dean looked as if he was going to protest, but then his shoulders dropped and he sighed. “A week?” he asked.

Sam nodded. “A week.”

“Okay,” Dean said with a nod. “Anything. For one week. And if I can do that, I'll have earned back your trust?”

“The trust is going to take a while to earn back,” Sam said. “A week will get you a chance to show me you're willing to work at it and I'll keep hunting with you.”

Dean nodded. “Okay. I'll do it.”

Sam eased himself down onto the bed. “Let's start by you getting us dinner.”

Dean stood up. “Okay. What do you want?” he asked as he pulled out his wallet, checking to see how much cash he had.

“I'd like a burger and fries from that place on the corner,” Sam said, then grinned up at Dean. “And you're getting a chicken sandwich and an iced tea. No fries.”

Dean stared at Sam for a moment, as if he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He opened his mouth, then closed it, shaking his head. “Okay, if that's how you want to play this, I'll do it,” he said, then headed for the door. “I hope you don't expect me to eat my shitty sandwich with a smile on my face,” he grumbled as he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He could do this. Dean might get really pissed at him in the process, but if Dean was still alive this time next week, it would all be worth it.

**DAY TWO**

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean asked, his voice sounding ridiculously high.

Sam shook his head. “No. Now get dressed. We've got places to go.”

Dean huffed, and Sam waited until his back was turned to smile. He packed his duffel as Dean shoved his jeans back into his duffel and angrily put his boots on, nearly breaking the shoelaces.

They walked out the front door, Sam fully dressed, Dean fully dressed minus his jeans. Sam had figured Dean would complain, but he confidently walked to the car, popped the trunk, threw his duffel in, closed the trunk, then got in the driver's seat, starting the car and turning on some music.

*

Dean stood in the doorway of their motel room that night, shaking his head, eyes wide as he stared at the lone king-sized bed. “You're an asshole.”

Sam huffed. “I'll let you use the blanket.”

Dean closed the door behind him and tossed his duffel bag into the corner. “You're too kind.”

“You know,” Sam said, turning around to pin Dean with a glare, “You're the one who asked for a chance, and you agreed to do whatever I asked for the next week. The attitude is getting old really fucking quickly.”

Dean sighed, then pulled the blanket off the bed, draping it on the floor and creating a little nest for himself. “All right, fine. I'll drop the attitude.”

“No,” Sam said, shaking his head. He sat down on the end of the bed and waited for Dean to look at him. “Come over here,” he said, pointing to the carpet directly in front of him.

Dean opened his mouth as if to argue, but then he obeyed, standing in front of Sam, his body tense, but he kept his mouth shut.

“Get on your knees,” Sam said. “Good. Now I want you to apologize for the attitude you've displayed since last night.”

Dean's face turned a little pink, and Sam considered it a win, thinking Dean was embarrassed, and embarrassment led to being humbled, right? Then he saw Dean's clenched jaw and realized it was anger making Dean's face red.

“I'm sorry for acting like a little bitch,” Dean said.

Sam shook his head. “I don't believe you.”

“Sam! I said I was...,” he trailed off, then visibly worked at controlling himself. “I'm sorry I treated you like shit. You're right. I agreed to this, knowing you were going to push me. Otherwise why would you do it? I'll work on my attitude.”

Sam smiled. “That's better. Now go do our laundry.”

Dean nodded, breathing a little heavier than normal as he stood up. He grabbed Sam's duffel and pulled everything out, then did the same with his own duffel.

“Make sure it's all folded and put away before bed tonight,” Sam said.

“Yes, sir,” Dean said, his voice a little rough.

“Don't forget the bag in the back of the car,” Sam said as Dean walked out the door.

His cell phone rang within minutes of Dean leaving, and when Sam looked at the name, he immediately answered.

“Larissa?” he said into the phone.

“Hey, Sam,” she said, sounding a little better than she did the other day.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I'm doing about as well as can be expected,” she said. “I called to see how it's going with Dean.”

Sam's chest tightened with emotion. “You really do care, don't you,” he said instead of asked.

She let out a little chuckle. “Yeah, I do.”

“Well, it seems to be going okay,” Sam said, shrugging even though she couldn't see him.

“No, I mean what are you doing to teach him humility?” she asked.

“Oh, well, I told him I couldn't trust him anymore,” Sam said. “He kinda freaked, but he agreed to do whatever I say for the next week.”

“He doesn't suspect it's the curse?” she asked.

“No,” Sam said, shaking his head. “I told him I researched the curse, that it was one of those curses that gives you a little bad luck for twenty-four hours, then I broke a bag of Cheetos over the back seat of the car. Dean thinks the Cheetos was the curse, and he complained about it, but he cleaned it up and thinks he's good.”

Larissa giggled. “Ingenious,” she said, sounding impressed.

“Yeah, but don't worry. I don't think he suspects a thing,” Sam said.

“Okay, cool,” she said. “Now tell me what you're making him do.”

“Mostly little things,” Sam said. “I made him eat a chicken sandwich for dinner, cereal and milk for breakfast, I made him drive around in his boxers. You know, stuff like that.”

“Oh, Sam,” Larissa said, sounding sad, “I don't think that's going to do it.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, feeling nervous.

“He's your brother,” she said. “Your older brother. I've got an older sister, and she's done things for me my whole life, whether I wanted her to or not because she thinks she's doing the right thing.”

“So?” Sam asked.

“Is he getting pissed or is he just going ahead and doing the things you ask him?”

“He's getting pissed,” Sam said.

“Okay, he's only doing these things because it's you,” she said. “He doesn't want to lose you, so he's following your orders, getting pissed because he'd rather not do them, but that's not what humility is.”

“Shit,” Sam hissed. “What do I do?”

“I don't know your brother all that well, but I know with my sister, it would take getting creative,” she said. “Older siblings sacrifice for their younger siblings most of the time. That's just the way their brains are wired unless they're really not all that close. You've got to come up with things that he normally wouldn't do for you. Things that he wouldn't normally associate as doing his brotherly duty.”

“Any ideas?” Sam asked.

Larissa sighed. “No. like I said, I really don't know you guys all that well. I could make a suggestion or two based on my sister, but I doubt Dean would feel humbled by going dancing at a club with me and not flirting with any of the guys while we were there.”

“That would humble your sister?” Sam asked.

“She doesn't think she can dance,” Larissa said. “She thinks it's very un-sexy, so her doing that in front of everyone at the club and not being able to flirt with guys in between dances would be a direct hit to her ego.”

“Oh, okay,” Sam said, wondering if the same thing would work on Dean.

“I doubt the same thing would work on your brother,” she said with a chuckle. “He can probably dance, and even if he can't, women probably would think it's adorable and he'd get a huge kick out of it.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, you're right.”

“You're a smart guy,” she said. “Work at it. I'm confident you'll come up with something.”

“Thanks,” he said with a smile.

“No problem,” she said. “I'll check up on you again soon.”

“Okay, bye,” he said, then pocketed his phone.

Sam grabbed his laptop and opened a browser window. He typed in “how to teach humility” and started researching. He should've done that to begin with, but he'd been so sure ordering Dean to do mundane things would do the trick that he hadn't researched. He hoped he'd have some ideas by the time Dean got back from doing the laundry.

*

“Do you want me to get us dinner?” Dean asked after he put their clothes away.

“Actually, I want us to go to the grocery store and pick up a few things,” Sam said as he stood up, closing his laptop.

“Oh, okay,” Dean said, grabbing his keys.

A short time later they were standing in the kitchenware section of the local Walmart. Sam grabbed a hot plate and a couple of small pans. Dean gave him a funny look, but he didn't say anything. He handed Dean a piece of paper with some food stuffs to get, then said they'd meet up in fifteen minutes at the front register.

After Dean took off, Sam headed for the clothing, picking up a few things in Dean's size and one size too small, then he headed back over to kitchenware to grab a few things he hadn't wanted Dean to see. He had a plan. He didn't know if it would work, but he was going to give it a good try.

Sam paid for everything in the jewelry department, then headed up to the front registers in time to find Dean finishing up. They each took some bags and made their way to the car.

“What else did you get?” Dean asked, eyeing the bags of things Sam had purchased.

“Stuff,” Sam said, then grinned when Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean tried a few more times to get info out of him, but gave up as they pulled into the motel parking lot. They carried their bags into the room and Sam handed Dean the hot plate.

“I feel like having dinner in,” Sam said, then handed Dean one of the pans and the package of steaks Dean had picked out.

“Do I get any or should I just make one for you?” Dean asked.

Sam was so thrilled that Dean hadn't asked the question with any attitude that he forgot to answer the question. “Oh, yes, we're both having steak. Make both of them.”

“Cool,” Dean said with a smile, then started unboxing the hot plate.

Sam put away the things he'd purchased, some in the bottom drawer of the dresser, some of it in his duffel, and the last thing he set out on the bed. Dean wasn't paying attention to him, focused on making decent steak with just a hot plate, but it was obvious when Dean finally looked over at the bed.

“Uhm, something you wanna share with the rest of the class, Sammy?” Dean asked, eyes wide as he stood there with the pan in one hand, a fork in the other.

“Oh, yeah,” Sam said with a nod as he pretended to be more interested in his laptop than Dean. “Change into that quick.”

“Excuse me?” Dean asked.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep a straight face. “Change into that, then make us a dinner salad.”

Dean stood there frozen for a moment. Sam continued browsing on his laptop, but he really wasn't paying attention to it. He was waiting to see what Dean would do. Dean finally shook himself out of it, turned the hot plate off, set the pan down, then walked over to the end of the bed.

“So, like, over my clothes, right?” Dean asked, pointing at the piece of clothing like it would sneak up on him and bite if he didn't watch it closely.

“Nope,” Sam said, clicking to a new site. “That's all you're wearing.”

Sam glanced up at Dean, his stomach clenching when he saw the slightly worried expression on Dean's face. Was this too much? Did he push too far?

“Okay,” Dean said, his voice cracking as he started undressing.

Sam felt as if he was using all his willpower to keep his eyes on the laptop screen. Dean stripped down completely, then stood there staring at the piece of clothing for a moment, almost as if he was psyching himself up for it.

“Steak's going to get cold,” Sam mumbled.

“Yeah,” Dean said, then picked up the pink and white babydoll lingerie dress, slipping it over his head.

Sam had chosen carefully. It was soft cotton material instead of sheer, which would make Dean a little more comfortable, but the little pink flowers were very feminine. It had soft pink lace trim and a little pink bow between the breasts.

Dean walked over to the kitchenette and started making the salad, pulling down on the dress every few minutes as if he was worried it was riding up. Sam waited until Dean's back was to him, then he looked up, taking in the full effect while his brother couldn't see him gawking.

Sam's cock twitched, and he nearly gasped with surprise. Okay, that was unexpected. He'd never found crossdressing a turn-on before. He frowned, but couldn't look away. Every time Dean leaned forward, he could see the undercurve of his ass cheeks.

“It's ready, Sam,” Dean said.

Sam flinched, looking down at his laptop and hoping Dean wouldn't see the blush on his cheeks. “I'm starving,” Sam said, closing the laptop and heading to to the table. It wasn't until he sat down that he realized he had a semi. He glanced up, but Dean had his back to him. Sam breathed a sigh of relief that Dean hadn't seen the bulge in his jeans.

“Hey, Sam?” Dean said without turning around.

“Yeah?”

“Uhm, I need to tell you something,” he said.

“Okay,” Sam drawled, a frown on his face.

Dean let out a nervous chuckle. “I don't know if you knew this about me and were trying to make this uncomfortable or you had no idea, but I'll assume you had no idea and let you in on the secret that your big brother gets a huge kick out of women's lingerie and panties.”

Sam snorted. “Who doesn't?” he asked with a grin.

Dean chuckled again. “No, I mean...,” he started, then sighed. “Wearing them. I get a kick out of wearing them,” he said, his head hanging low and his shoulders tense.

“Oh,” Sam said, not able to hide his surprise, then he chuckled. “If you're worried I'm going to be disgusted with you or something, don't be. I've got plenty of kinks myself.”

Dean snorted. “Well, it's not so much that as the fact that maybe you shouldn't look down when I serve you dinner. But I appreciate your tolerance.”

Sam chuckled. “We grew up in motel rooms. It's the not the first time I'll be seeing you hard.”

Dean sighed as he turned around, a plate in each hand. Sam glanced down, then hid his grin by clearing his throat and opening their new silverware. Sam bought four forks, four knives, and four spoons that were metal instead of their normal plastic sporks. Dean sat down quickly, and when Sam looked up, Dean's cheeks were pink-tinged.

Sam shook his head. “I never thought I'd see you blushing over something related to sex,” he commented.

Dean frowned at him as he took his knife and fork. “Explaining the birds and the bees to my little brother was one thing. A raging boner while I'm wearing the lingerie my little brother picked out for me is a completely different matter.”

Sam laughed, cutting into his steak. “This smells great,” he said, still smiling.

“I hope it tastes good,” Dean said, shaking his head. “I was a little distracted by the way this stupid thing brushed over my dick every time I moved.”

Sam snorted, then took a bite of the steak and moaned. “Dude, awesome,” he said.

“So I _can_ cook good steak even when I'm getting the equivalent of a handjob from my pretty little dress,” Dean said with a smirk.

Sam almost choked on his steak. Dean continued smirking as Sam coughed, then took a sip of his beer. “You're paying for that,” Sam said with a grin when he finally got his breathing under control.

“Oh, don't tell me,” Dean said. “You bought the matching panties!” he said, then leaned forward and groaned, his eyes closing.

“You okay?” Sam asked, eyes wide. Then he noticed the blush on Dean's cheeks had spread to his neck. Sam laughed, leaning back in his chair and holding his stomach. “Seriously? I'll go back and get the matching panties if you want them that much,” he said, snorting with laughter.

“You're an asshole,” Dean said, shaking his head as he sat up straight again, going back to cutting his steak.

“Does it really hurt that much already?” Sam asked, nodding toward Dean's crotch.

“I got hard when I saw the thing,” Dean said with a wince, “then I got harder when you made me put it on. And that was before the thing ever touched my dick.”

Sam winced in sympathy. “So jerk off,” he said with a shrug.

“My steak will get cold,” Dean said with a pout.

Sam chuckled. “So eat your steak and jerk off at the same time.”

Dean snorted. “I'm not taking my steak into the bathroom.”

“No, Dean,” Sam said with a sigh, then smacked Dean's arm, getting his attention. With a completely straight face and a firm voice he said, “Eat your steak and jerk off.”

Dean stared at him for a moment, then his eyes widened. “You're serious?” he asked.

Sam frowned. “You said you'd do anything I told you to do. You backing out now?” he said, one eyebrow rising.

“No, I'm not backing out,” Dean said, shaking his head. “I just don't want to start doing it only to have you start laughing at me and say you were joking.”

“I'm not joking,” Sam said firmly.

“Uhm, okay,” Dean said, then speared a piece of steak with his fork in his left hand and reached down under the table with his right hand, all while looking at Sam.

Sam nodded his approval and went back to eating his salad and steak. He couldn't see what Dean was doing, but he could see Dean's right arm moving and he could hear the soft skin-on-skin sound of Dean jerking off.

“Keep eating,” Sam said, noticing that Dean had gotten too distracted, his fork in a tight fist sitting on the table.

Dean nodded and did as he was told, moaning as he put the steak in his mouth. Sam grinned, knowing Dean was using the steak as an excuse to make noise.

“Can you hand me a paper towel or something?” Dean asked, his voice deep with arousal.

Sam's own cock was hard enough to be painful in his jeans. He shook his head. “Use your pretty dress,” he said.

Dean dropped the fork onto the floor. “Oh, fuck!” he yelped, fumbling under the table.

Sam chuckled, knowing his words had triggered Dean's orgasm unexpectedly. There was a part of him that was hoping Dean hadn't pulled the dress down over his cock in time to catch his release.

Dean panted, looking sated and relaxed as he leaned back in the chair. He wiped at his cock, then sat there staring at his dinner plate.

“Can I wash up?” Dean asked, keeping his hands under the table.

Sam snorted. “That's pretty rude to leave me alone at the table.”

Dean's mouth opened and he let out a noise that Sam would tease him for later. Dean always insisted he never squeaked, but that was definitely a squeak.

“Wipe your hands off and finish your dinner,” Sam said.

Even though Dean was lethargic and happy from just getting off, he blushed as he wiped his hands off, taking time to get them as clean as possible before he reached for his beer and took a long drink.

“Better?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. My dick doesn't hurt anymore,” he said with a grin.

Sam chuckled, finishing his steak and washing it down with the last of his beer. “Thanks for cooking. That was delicious.”

Dean smiled, looking proud of himself. “You're welcome. It _was_ pretty good.”

Sam was glad he'd done his research. Doing something you could be proud of that was also for someone else was something Sam would've thought promoted pride, and it could if someone thought they could do no wrong and were never called on their mistakes, but Sam considered it a success as phase one of his plan.

“I'm going to look for a hunt,” Sam announced, pushing his plate away. “Wash the dishes, clean up the table, then come to me and ask if you can have a shower.”

Dean's mouth opened, but Sam stood up, ignoring the shocked look on Dean's face. Dean didn't say anything, and Sam smiled as he walked over to the bed and sat down with his laptop.

Sam only paid partial attention to what he was reading. He was mostly watching Dean. He didn't know if Dean was more comfortable in the lingerie because he'd just jerked off under the table or because he knew Sam was okay with it, but whatever the reason, it warmed something inside Sam to see Dean cleaning up the kitchenette without pulling on the lingerie to cover himself or being careful when he raised his arms or bent at the waist.

The only problem was, Sam was still painfully hard. The glimpses of Dean's ass as he cleaned up, the way his already half-hard cock was tenting the front of the nightie, and the way Dean just seemed so at ease with it all was turning Sam on.

Sam clicked to a new site just as Dean finished and walked up to him. Sam looked up, a smile on his face. “Yes?”

“Can I take a shower?” Dean asked, his cheeks flushing just a little. He was trying for casual and nonchalant, but the blush was giving him away.

“Were you thinking of jerking off again in the shower?” Sam asked, glancing down at the noticeable tent in the fabric.

Dean chuckled. “Do I need to ask you for permission to do that too?”

“The answer's no, you can't,” Sam said. “Take a quick shower, put on a T-shirt and sleep pants, then come back out.”

Dean huffed. “Oh, come on!” he whined.

Sam shook his head. “Nope. Whine all you want. Answer's no.”

Dean sighed. “The last time I went to bed with a hard-on, I couldn't sleep. Do you want me to do something to earn it? I'll do something if you want me to.”

“I want you to take a shower, put on a T-shirt, and –,” Sam started.

Dean cut him off. “All right, all right. I'm going,” he grumbled as he turned and walked into the bathroom.

“Leave the door open,” Sam yelled.

“Fuck you,” Dean mumbled.

“Excuse me?” Sam said.

“I said you're my favorite brother ever,” Dean yelled as he started the water.

“Last warning on the attitude, man,” Sam said.

Dean stepped into the doorway, the lingerie off and in his hand. “Warning? Are you going to start counting?” he asked with a grin.

Sam's eyebrow quirked up. “One,” he drawled.

Dean's eyes widened, then he turned around and got in the shower. Sam grinned as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his cock out. He leaned back against the wall, getting comfortable as he stroked himself.

He thought about the way Dean looked in the lingerie, not feeling even a twinge of guilt. Sam had always been able to put things in perspective like that. He wasn't hurting Dean by jerking off while thinking about him.

Other people might think he was some kind of freak for thinking about his brother like that, and at one time he worried he really was some kind of monster, but everything they'd been through had not only helped him to see here were bigger issues out there, it also reaffirmed his belief that the real problem with the world was when one person hurt another person just because they wanted to. Sam had no intention of hurting his brother, so a little harmless fantasy while jerking off was totally okay in his book.

Surprisingly enough, Jess had been a big influence for him on that very issue. After getting to Stanford, Sam had the bright idea to pretend he'd grown up in a normal family, a house like most other kids. Meeting Jess had only strengthened that resolve. She'd been so full of life, so normal that it made something inside Sam ache, longing for that.

And then one night he came home to find her masturbating in their bed. He'd been all for it, wanting to watch, and he'd asked her what she'd been thinking about. He'd been surprised when she'd told him her favorite fantasy about her older sister. They'd never gone farther than masturbating in front of each other and on a few occasions sharing a guy, but it rocked Sam's world.

Most guys would've been thrilled, would've been turned on and had a blast imagining all the kinky things their girlfriend and her sister might do together, and he was, but it was also an eye-opener. It was the first time he'd ever thought it possible someone else would get off on imagining their sibling doing naughty things.

Jess had laughed at him, told him that it might be taboo, but a surprising number of people just didn't care, and she was one of them, especially since she knew she'd never do anything to hurt her sister, and her sister would never hurt her.

Then Jess had fingered herself while Sam told her some of his fantasies. She came four times that night while he described them in detail. He'd come twice, once as he jerked off and once inside her after she'd come too many times to do much more than spread her legs and beg for his cock in her pussy.

So Sam had no problem with jerking off to the idea of his brother in a sexy little nightie, especially now that he knew Dean got off on it. He wondered if Dean liked other things, likes women's panties. He came hard, gasping as he imagined Dean in panties that matched the little nightie.

“That's not fair!” Dean whined as he came out of the bathroom in his T-shirt and sleep pants. “Why do you get to do that and I have to go to bed, or actually go to my blanket on the floor, with this?” he asked, pointing at his crotch, which was quite impressively tenting his sleep pants.

Sam chuckled, then licked his fingers clean. He grinned when Dean let out another squeak, staring at Sam's lips and fingers. “I didn't say you had to sleep that way. I told you getting off in the shower wasn't allowed.”

“Oh?” Dean asked, sounding intrigued and more than a little relieved.

Sam nodded. “If you can get off by humping that little bed you've made for yourself, then you get to come tonight. If not, you get to sleep with a hard-on.”

“You're evil,” Dean grumbled as he got down on his knees and crawled onto his makeshift bed.

“Hey, I'm giving you a chance to come,” Sam said, putting his laptop on the bedside table. “You should probably stop complaining.”

“I've never been able to come just from dry humping something,” Dean said with a pout, on his hands and knees and looking up at Sam like Sam might change his mind.

Sam shrugged. “Well, then you can sleep with a hard-on,” he said, then turned the light off and scooted down, resting his head on the pillow. He turned on his side so he could see Dean, hoping Dean would think he had his eyes closed.

“I'm going to get rug burn on my dick,” Dean mumbled.

Sam's cock twitched as Dean pulled his sleep pants down to just under his ass, then put his pillow down in front of him, lowering himself down onto it and putting his hard cock between the blanket and the pillow. Sam couldn't have had a better vantage point if he'd told Dean exactly how to position himself. Dean's head was toward the end of Sam's bed, and since he was stretched out between the bed and the wall, Sam could watch Dean's ass as he thrust his hips against the pillow.

It wasn't until Dean moaned, having already humped the pillow for a few minutes, that Sam suspected Dean may have positioned himself like that purposely. Sam's stomach clenched and his cock twitched so hard he couldn't ignore it. He slowly reached down, pushing his hand into his sleep pants and wrapping his fingers around his cock.

“Sam,” Dean whined.

Sam flinched, eyes widening as he figured he'd been caught. “Yeah?”

“I can't get off like this,” Dean complained. “I'm trying, but I need something.”

“What do you need, you big baby?” Sam teased. “Fuck your pillow.”

Dean huffed. “What do you think I'm doing?” he grumbled, sounding frustrated. He pulled himself back up to his hands and knees with a grunt, then sat on his heels.

“You seriously can't come?” Sam asked.

“You're seriously going to be a dick about this?” Dean hissed. “I can't believe you're giving me a hard time about this.”

Sam sat up, putting his feet down on the floor, then he reached out and grabbed Dean, one hand on his left arm, the other arm wrapping around Dean's chest, then he pulled Dean up and over his lap face down.

“I warned you about the attitude,” Sam said, then smacked Dean's ass.

Dean froze. “Did you just hit me?” he asked.

Sam smacked him again, this time on the other ass cheek. “Yup.”

Dean shivered. “Knock it off,” he said, but his voice was breathy.

Sam smirked, then smacked Dean again. “Nope. I warned you. You decided to keep mouthing off. Now you're getting a spanking,” he said, punctuating each of his sentences with a smack, barely able to suppress a chuckle as Dean's cock poked into his leg.

“Let me up,” Dean whispered, though he didn't try to get away.

Sam's left hand was resting in the middle of Dean's back, but other than that gentle touch, he wasn't holding Dean down by any means whatsoever. Sam ran his fingers over Dean's heated skin, then did it again when he realized Dean was holding his breath.

“Sam,” Dean said softly.

“Yeah, Dean?” he replied, then smacked Dean's ass even harder.

Dean yelped, his hips bucking and his cock sliding against Sam's leg. It was obvious he was leaking, and when Sam smacked him again, right in the middle of his ass, knowing full well Dean would feel it in his prostate, Dean whimpered.

“Dean,” Sam said, smacking Dean again.

“Yeah?” Dean replied, breathing heavily.

“Ask for it,” Sam said.

“Huh?” Dean said, sounding so confused that Sam smiled.

“Ask me to make you come by spanking your ass,” Sam said.

Sam felt Dean's cock twitch against his leg as Dean moaned. He grinned, running his fingers over Dean's skin.

“Spank me,” Dean whispered.

Sam chuckled. “Now, come on. That was weak, man,” he said, then smacked Dean's leg.

“Please,” Dean added.

Sam snorted. “If you don't ask, I'm going to shove you off my lap, get back into bed, and leave you to hump your pillow.”

Dean covered his face with his hands for a moment, and Sam knew he was having a hard time with it even though he was obviously turned on. Sam decided to help. He slowly ran the tips of his fingers over Dean's crack, making Dean squirm.

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean breathed. “Please make me come by spanking my ass.”

Sam nodded. “Much better. But I think you can still try a little harder,” he said, remembering what his research had told him. It wasn't just about asking people to do things and showing your appreciation for what they'd done, it was also asking them how they could've done it better as well.

“Please, Sam,” Dean whined. “I'm so hard it hurts, I can't get off on fucking the pillow, and your fucking huge hand on my ass feels so amazing that I'm pretty sure I can get off just from you spanking me. Please let me come. Please spank me until I come all over your leg.”

Sam's jaw dropped. He'd expected Dean to work a little harder, but Dean not only did that, he passed with flying colors. Sam chuckled, shaking his head and very impressed with Dean.

“Good boy,” Sam said, then started spanking Dean, using rhythmic smacks right in the center of his ass to get Dean going as quickly as possible.

Dean pushed his ass back for each smack, then pushed forward, his cock sliding against Sam's inner thighs. Breathy little moans were bursting out of Dean with every smack, and Dean's body was jerking and brushing against Sam's cock just enough for Sam to think maybe he'd be able to get off on that alone.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean moaned loudly, thrusting harder.

Sam could tell Dean was close, so he brought his hand down much harder, and he was rewarded with Dean yelping and the sensation of warmth running between his legs as Dean came. Dean squirmed on his lap, shuddering his way through his orgasm, and Sam couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his dick out over the top of his boxers and stroked himself, only needing a few pulls to come, not caring at all that he came on Dean's right ass cheek and the carpet. Well, he cared a little bit because he decided Dean looked even hotter with his brother's come dripping down his ass.

“Hey, Sam?” Dean asked, his speech slurred.

“Yeah?”

“Can I please sleep in the bed with you?” Dean asked, almost sounding desperate. “Please?”

“No more attitude,” Sam said, by way of his demands.

Dean sighed. “Okay. I'll try really hard to drop the attitude.”

Sam grinned. “I was only going to make you sleep on the floor once, but if you sleep in bed with me tonight and the attitude starts up again, you'll be sleeping on the floor for the rest of the week.”

“Deal,” Dean said. “Can I get into bed now?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, then patted Dean's ass.

Dean chuckled as he slid off Sam and got into bed. “If I wasn't so tired, I'd go look at my ass in the mirror.”

Sam rolled around and shifted until he got comfortable. “I'll do it again another time so you can look at it in the mirror.”

**DAY THREE**

“Hey, Sam,” Larissa said, sounding even better than she did the day before.

“Hey,” Sam replied, sitting up in bed and smacking Dean on the ass.

“Hey!” Dean whined.

“Take a shower, then get us some breakfast,” Sam said.

“I'm going,” Dean groaned, but then got up and headed into the bathroom.

“Okay, he's gone,” Sam said as soon as the door to the bathroom closed.

“So? How's it going?” she asked.

Sam opened his mouth, and then the previous night flashed through his mind as if he was having a near-death experience and his brain decided to show him a quick summary of the night's activities.

Larissa laughed. “Sam, it's okay,” she said.

“What's okay?” Sam asked, letting out a nervous chuckle.

“You're guys, I told you it had to be something non-brotherly, and it sounded like you just smacked his ass to get him out of bed, which means you guys slept in the same bed,” she said, a smile evident in her tone of voice.

“So, what, now you want a threesome?” Sam asked, then smacked his own forehead. “I can't believe I just said that. I'm sorry.”

Larissa giggled. “While the offer is very generous, I'd rather you guys work at breaking the curse.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, I'm not really awake yet. That was a stupid thing to say.”

“No problem,” she said. “So what are you trying?”

Sam squeaked. “You want details?”

She snorted. “Well, I suppose if you can't get around giving me details, that's okay, but I didn't mean you had to spill everything.”

“Oh, okay,” Sam said, letting out a sigh of relief. “Well, I did some research, read a lot of articles about how to teach your kids humility, and I think I've got a plan.”

“Ooh, cool!” she said, genuinely sounding excited. “So what have you tried?”

“I made him cook us dinner, which allowed him to do something for someone else and feel appreciated for it,” Sam explained. “Later, when he asked me for something, I told him that was nice, but that he could do it better.”

“I'm assuming you tried other things, but they're not G-rated,” Larissa said.

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“Okay, you don't have to tell me,” she said. “I just want to keep tabs on you guys. I really don't want him to die.”

“I know you don't, Larissa,” Sam said.

“Hey, Sam?” she said, sounding uncertain.

“Yeah?” Sam replied.

“You aren't feeling guilty or anything over last night, are you?” she asked.

Sam chuckled. “I wasn't until somebody else figured out what I did last night,” he said, keeping his voice light so as to not sound accusing.

Larissa snorted. “Well knock it off. I really don't give a shit,” she said, chuckling.

Sam huffed out a laugh. “Okay.”

“Oh, and I suppose this would be a good time to reassure you that the curse I put on Dean doesn't make him do anything he wouldn't normally do,” she said.

“I didn't think it did, because he's really not acting differently,” Sam said, “but thank you for the reassurance.”

“Okay, I'll check in with you again,” she said, a smile evident in her tone of voice.

“Thanks again, Larissa,” Sam said, then ended the call and put his phone on the bedside table.

“Can I come out yet?” Dean asked through the door, raising his voice to an obnoxious level.

“Yeah,” Sam replied.

Dean came out of the bathroom naked. “Are you going to tell me who you keep talking to?”

“Some guy that gave me his number last week,” Sam said as he sat up in bed. “We really hit it off.”

“Asshole,” Dean grumbled as he leaned over and opened his duffel bag.

Sam couldn't help but check out Dean's ass as he looked for something to wear. “Leave your clothes,” Sam said.

Dean froze, then let go of the clothes and stood up, turning around to look at Sam with such a confused expression on his face that Sam almost laughed.

“Huh?” Dean asked, then his eyes widened. “Are you going to make me get us breakfast like this?” he asked, pointing down at his body.

“Nope,” Sam said, shaking his head, then he flipped the blanket back, letting Dean see his tented boxers. “You need to take care of this before you get dressed and leave, though.”

Sam watched the expressions on Dean's face, carefully noting his body language and looking for any signs of Dean not being on board with this. Dean said he'd do anything Sam asked, and Sam had a responsibility to make sure Dean knew sex wasn't a requirement, but a request. At least until he knew Dean wanted it. Last night might have been a heat-of-the-moment thing.

“Really?” Dean asked, trying to keep his face neutral.

Sam knew his brother too well. He knew Dean wanted this just by the way his voice cracked a little, the way he was leaning slightly toward Sam, and by the fact that Dean hadn't cussed him out and stomped out the door.

“It's not going to suck itself,” Sam said with a smirk.

Dean stood there for a moment, his eyes moving from Sam's face to his crotch and back again. Dean looked uncertain, but not because he didn't want to do it. Sam knew the look on Dean's face. That was want, hunger. But there was also nervousness and a little fear. Sam knew how to deal with that.

“Come over here,” Sam said, pointing at the floor next to the bed.

Dean immediately obeyed him, then stood there fidgeting. Sam spread his legs and leaned back against the wall.

“Get on the bed,” Sam said, pointing between his legs.

Dean crawled over Sam's right leg, then sat on his heels, waiting for Sam to tell him what to do. He looked as if a wrong word from Sam would send him running.

“Look at me,” Sam said, and gave Dean a reassuring nod when he did as he was told. “I'm giving you the chance to say no. It's a one-time chance, and it doesn't wipe out our deal for the next week if you say no. But if you don't say no right now, I'm not going to ask again.”

Dean nodded his understanding, so Sam pulled his cock out through the slit in his boxers, keeping his eyes on Dean, then raised one eyebrow. Dean didn't say anything, didn't nod or shake his head, but instead he leaned down, his hands coming to rest on Sam's thighs, and put his mouth over the tip of Sam's cock.

Sam groaned, then hissed as Dean sucked, pushing the tip of his tongue into the slit. “Think you can get all of me inside your mouth?” Sam asked.

Dean's cheeks turned pink, but Sam wasn't sure if that was because of the question or because Dean was enjoying his task. He lowered his head, taking Sam in about halfway, then pulled off again, his fingernails digging into Sam's thighs. Sam moved his cock back and forth over Dean's lips, getting a kick out of his precome and Dean's spit making Dean's lips all shiny.

“Do you know what you're doing?” Sam asked softly. There was a chance he'd piss Dean off by asking, but he wanted to know for more than one reason.

Dean rolled his eyes, then pushed Sam's legs open more, making room for himself, then started bobbing on Sam's dick, confident almost to the point of aggressive as he used his left hand to play with Sam's balls.

Sam controlled his hips, though he wanted to give in and just fuck up into Dean's warm mouth. As Dean took more and more of him in, his forehead bumped into Sam's stomach. Dean growled, then wrapped his hands around Sam's knees and yanked, pulling Sam down the bed and flat onto his back. Sam chuckled, then hissed as Dean took him even further down his throat.

“Oh, fuck, Dean,” Sam moaned, not only because it felt so good, but because it was obvious this wasn't Dean's first time. Not that he wanted his brother to be a complete slut, but there was a part of him that was worried Dean had never done this before.

Sam let go of his cock, letting Dean do whatever he wanted, and Dean did. He draped his left forearm over Sam's pelvic area, conveniently holding Sam down, then grabbed Sam's balls in his right hand, his thumb at the base of Sam's cock to hold it in place, like Sam's balls were a handle. Sam wouldn't have ever thought that was a hot thing to do before Dean had just done it, and he felt his cock twitch inside Dean's mouth.

“When you're done taking care of my morning wood,” Sam said, trying to keep his voice from giving away just how turned on he was, “I'm going to let you try and get off, but you've got to come by humping my leg or you don't get to come.”

Dean moaned, making Sam's hips jerk. Sam was grateful Dean was holding him down. He didn't want to choke Dean. Well, he did, but he knew it might piss Dean off, and he didn't want to risk Dean “accidentally” using his teeth.

“You're good at that,” Sam drawled, then grinned when Dean shivered against him.

Sam thought about it for all of two seconds and decided that yes, Dean _would_ be someone who had a praise kink. Well, the sites he had used for research had claimed humility also came from a person knowing they'd done a good job, though being reminded and coached to do even better next time. So why not?

“Look up at me while you suck my cock,” Sam said, shoving another pillow under his head so he could watch Dean. He reached down and ran his fingers over Dean's forearm. “Do you remember the first guy you sucked off?” he asked, keeping a straight face when Dean's cheeks turned pink again. “Yeah, everybody remembers their first. Did you choke on his cock? Did he tell you how pretty those lips looked around his cock? Like a girl's lips? So pink and soft?”

Dean's face turned red and he looked down at his own arm, unable to keep eye contact. Sam pinched Dean's arm.

“I said look at me,” Sam said sternly, and nodded his approval when Dean did as he was told. “That guy was wrong. And anybody else who told you you're too pretty to do anything but take a cock,” he said, watching carefully as his brother struggled to keep eye contact. “I can feel your strength, smell how excited you are about all of this, the musk of your precome, that smell that's all you, and I'd never for even a second forget it's you and think I've got some chick sucking on my cock.”

Dean's rhythm faltered for a moment and his eyes looked just a little watery, and Sam felt his chest burn with anger at anyone who dared to talk to his brother that way, whoever it was that made Dean expect anything but respect.

“You're really good at that,” Sam said with a soft smile. “But I bet you could be even better if you wanted to be. For me.”

Dean glanced down again, as if he couldn't help it, but caught himself so Sam wouldn't have to demand eye contact again.

“Have you ever taken a cock this size all the way?” Sam asked.

Dean pulled off Sam's cock, a grin on his face. “In my ass, yes,” he said, then started bobbing on Sam's cock again.

Sam chuckled. “I think you can take me. C'mon, suck me all the way down.”

Dean's eyes narrowed, and Sam knew he'd said the right thing. Dean was now taking it as a challenge. He'd get Sam's whole cock in his mouth even if it meant he'd choke and gag.

“Oh, fuck,” Sam moaned as Dean worked at it, Sam's cock disappearing into Dean's mouth a little more each downstroke.

Dean gagged, his eyes watering, but he didn't stop. If anything, Dean tried even harder after he'd gagged.

“You're almost there,” Sam said, panting. “You gonna suck me down, Dean? Want me to come down your throat or all over your face?”

Dean choked and gave Sam a look that said 'you're a jerk.' Sam chuckled, then groaned as Dean swallowed around him.

“Yeah, like that,” Sam encouraged, finding it harder and harder to keep his hips still. Dean choked again, so Sam decided to change things up. “Put your hands on my thighs,” he said, then took Dean's head in his hands, one on each side. “Relax. I'm going to fuck your face.”

Sam's hips started moving and Dean did exactly as he'd been told. He gagged the first time Sam pushed up into his mouth, but on the second thrust, he relaxed, letting Sam in more each time Sam fucked him.

“You're doing so well, Dean,” Sam said, aware that his words were slurred but not caring. Dean was letting him have total control, and Sam didn't want Dean to think he didn't appreciate that. “So good for me,” he said.

Sam pushed all the way in, groaning when Dean's throat tightened around him, his gag reflex kicking in again, but Sam just held him there for a few seconds, keeping a count in his head so he didn't deprive Dean of air for too long. When he pulled out of Dean, he gave it a three-second count, then pushed back in.

“Fuck, Dean, you're taking me all the way in,” Sam gasped. “Gonna make me come. Gonna come down your throat. Gonna fuck your face and come down that throat until I'm all spent and you're gaggin' on my jizz.”

Dean's fingernails were digging into Sam's thighs, but it only added to Sam's pleasure. He pulled out one more time, then shoved back in, coming down Dean's throat as he'd promised, watching Dean's face as he fought to keep from gagging, swallowing as much as he could.

Sam lifted Dean off his cock when he was done, then pulled him up, shoving his tongue in Dean's mouth to taste himself. Dean moaned into the kiss, his hips jerking against Sam, his cock riding the crease between Sam's leg and stomach. Sam's hands moved from Dean's head to his hips, encouraging Dean to hump him.

Dean reached up and put his hands on either side of Sam's neck, holding him in place and shoving his tongue into Sam's mouth, panting as he humped Sam's stomach. Sam chuckled into the kiss, then pushed Dean back. Dean frowned at him, looking upset that Sam had put a stop to the activities.

“I said you can get off by humping my leg, not my stomach,” Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes. “You might want to take that stick outta your ass, Sammy.”

Sam snorted. “Would that be attitude?” he asked with a smirk.

Dean's eyes widened and he shook his head. “That's brotherly banter,” he said, then his mouth caught up with his brain and he grimaced. “Can we just pretend I didn't say that?”

Sam shrugged. “Unless you get off on it,” he said nonchalantly.

Dean froze, sitting on Sam's leg, his cock still hard and leaking. He looked so lost, so unsure of himself that Sam felt a little bad.

Sam decided to go for the direct approach. “You wanna hump your little brother's leg until you come all over him?” he asked, keeping his expression neutral, making sure there wasn't a teasing tone to his voice. Dean's cock answered the question for him by twitching and Sam chuckled, reaching out and tapping the tip. “Shall I assume that was a yes?” he asked with a smirk.

Dean looked down at Sam's leg, then back up at Sam. “I never did anything to you. I swear.”

Sam was confused for a moment, then he realized how distressed Dean looked. Sam shook his head as he started playing with the tip of Dean's cock, rubbing his fingers over the glans. “I know, Dean. It's okay if it turns you on. Ask me about some of my jerk-off fantasies some time,” he said with a wink.

He watched carefully as Dean let that fully sink in, the way his shoulders dropped in relief, his facial features softened, and then it finally hit his dick and he moaned, his hips jerking.

“You're not just saying that, are you?” Dean asked, his balls dragging over Sam's leg as he moved. “You seriously jerked off thinking about me?”

Sam chuckled. “Fingered myself too,” he said with a grin.

Dean bucked up, and Sam ran his fingers over Dean's shaft as a reward for being honest and admitting to something that had to be hard for Dean. Dean had always been so protective of Sam, and Sam knew Dean never would've initiated any of this himself.

Sam used his thumb to stimulate the bundle of nerves just under the head of Dean's cock. “Since we're being all honest and open without you freaking out and calling me a whiny little bitch,” he said with a smirk, “I'm going to let your dick tell me if you'd like baby brother to fuck your ass.”

“Fuck,” Dean whimpered as his cock jerked and he came all over Sam's hand.

Sam's eyes widened and he sat there staring at his brother for a moment. Dean panted as he came down, his hips still jerking. Sam chuckled. “So should I take that as a yes for actually doing it or was that one of those things where you hear something fuckin' hot and get all excited in theory, but you'd rather not actually do it?”

Dean moaned, gently rocking on Sam's leg. “I didn't even hear half of those words, and the rest I didn't understand because I just jizzed all over my baby brother's hand,” he said with a satisfied grin.

Sam chuckled, then his own cock jerked when he thought of the perfect way to rile Dean. He raised his hand and started licking himself clean.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean breathed, his eyes wide and his cock jerking against Sam's leg even though he'd just come.

Sam made a show of it, sucking on his fingers and even licking at his palm. When he was done, he smirked at Dean. “You've got twenty minutes to get us breakfast.”

Dean scowled. “That's not enough time to shower _and_ get food.”

Sam shrugged. “Guess you gotta go smelling like sex. And now you've only got nineteen minutes.”

Dean huffed, but climbed off Sam and hurriedly pulled some clothes on. “Coffee?” he asked as he stood in the doorway.

“Yup,” Sam said, then waved.

As soon as Dean drove away, Sam was out of bed and throwing his clothes on. He sprinted over to the hole-in-the-wall sex shop across the street, hoping to be back before Dean.

*

“Come and get it,” Dean announced as he walked into the motel room, bags of food in one hand and two coffees in a holder balanced on the same hand.

Sam was sitting at the table, and even though he'd just gotten back to the motel room himself, he pretended to have been researching, closing the laptop and setting it aside.

Dean sat down at the table, setting the bag down and putting Sam's coffee in front of him. He emptied the bag, placing the Styrofoam containers of food in front of them.

“You're not eating at the table, Dean,” Sam said.

Dean started to protest, but closed his mouth and stood up. “Okay, where do you want me?”

Sam looked Dean up and down. “Strip.”

Dean chuckled. “You want me to stay naked the whole time we're in motel rooms?” he asked with a cocky little smirk on his face.

Sam ignored him as he sipped his coffee. When Dean kicked his last piece of clothing to the side, Sam nodded. “Good. Now turn around and bend over.”

Dean hesitated. “You're not going to shove the food up my ass, are you?” he asked, a sour look on his face.

Sam snorted. “No. We're too hungry to waste that food,” he said, shaking his head. “I'm going to put this in,” he said, holding up a butt plug. It was black with a cute little doggy tail that would stick out of Dean.

Dean's eyes widened and he took a step back. “What the fuck, Sam?!” he blurted.

“Don't worry, I'll use lube,” Sam said, an innocent smile on his face.

Sam watched as Dean's ears turned pink and he stared at the plug in Sam's hand. Sam had always gotten a kick out of the way Dean would work through things right before Sam's eyes, and Dean was not only working through it, he was psyching himself up to do it.

“You don't want to be my puppy?” Sam asked, one eyebrow arched.

The blush spread, then Dean forced himself to turn around. He slowly bent over, as if he really had to work at it. Sam was sure he did. They'd seen each other in all sorts of positions over the years, you had to when injuries were a part of your job and hospitals weren't an option. And even over the last few days they'd seen more of each other than they ever had, but Sam knew this was different. Dean wasn't aroused, and as far as Dean knew, Sam just wanted to see a tail sticking out of his ass.

Sam wrapped a hand around Dean's left leg, pulling Dean toward him and between his legs. Dean started to stand up straight again, but Sam put the hand on his back and pushed him down again. Sam opened the lube and drizzled some on his fingers, then gently rubbed his middle finger around Dean's hole.

“Relax, man,” Sam said, knowing that Dean was too tense to take the plug without pain.

“You try relaxing with your ass in your brother's face,” Dean grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes, then pushed his middle finger in, making Dean gasp. “You don't like showing off?” Sam said, knowing full well that Dean liked charming people, not showing off or performing. There was a huge difference.

Dean didn't reply, but it did seem that he was trying to relax. Sam pushed in further, then pulled out a bit before pushing his index finger in along side his middle finger. Dean hissed, probably feeling the burn. He was still too tense.

Sam leaned forward and blew a puff of air over Dean's crack, smiling when Dean squirmed on his fingers. It had the desired effect. Dean's hole loosened and Sam was able to push in a third finger. Sam rubbed over Dean's prostate a few times as reward for relaxing and grinned when Dean's thighs shook.

“Take a breath,” Sam said as he wiped some lube onto the plug and held it up to Dean's hole. “Now breathe out.”

Dean grunted as Sam pushed the plug in, but he stayed still. When the plug popped in, the flared rim keeping it snugly inside Dean, Sam patted Dean's ass.

“Okay, on your knees,” he said.

Dean did as he was told, but didn't look up at Sam. Instead he stared at the floor, his back bowed to tuck the tail underneath himself.

“If you want your breakfast,” Sam said, running his fingers through Dean's hair, “you have to wag your tail and beg nicely.”

Dean shivered, his shoulders hunching even more. He pushed his face into the leg of Sam's jeans, hiding from what he was told to do.

“Bad doggies get a time out in the corner,” Sam warned.

Sam could hear Dean breathing heavily. He knew his brother was having a hard time with this, but he reminded himself that it was what Dean needed. If he couldn't teach Dean humility by the end of the week, he'd lose him.

Instead of helping Dean, he turned and started eating his breakfast, ignoring Dean completely. Sam made it halfway through his eggs and had eaten two pieces of bacon by the time Dean moved. It was subtle at first, just a little shaking of the hips, but Sam was paying attention.

“This bacon is really good,” Sam commented. “I bet my doggy would like some of it.”

Sam froze as he felt Dean nudging his leg with his nose. Dean didn't say anything, but he got to his hands and knees properly instead of sitting hunched over on his heels, then he wiggled his hips more, making the tail wag.

Sam held up a piece of bacon. “Is that my good doggy?” Sam asked, looking down at Dean.

Dean's face was bright red, his eyes wide, and he was biting his lip. It was one of the hottest things Sam had ever seen, mostly because Dean wasn't even trying to be sexy.

“Please,” Dean said, then nudged Sam's leg with his nose again.

Sam smiled. “My doggy's trying really hard, but he probably shouldn't use words.”

Dean finally met Sam's eyes. He almost looked as if he was in pain, but Sam didn't give in. His brother needed this. Dean barked and Sam's smile grew.

“Good boy,” Sam said, holding the piece of bacon up to Dean's lips.

And that's when Sam realized Dean was scared, not just humiliated. Sam just held the bacon, waiting for Dean to take it. Sam knew the look in Dean's eyes. It happened every once in a while since Dean had been in Hell, and it probably would continue until the day Dean died again.

Their experiences in Hell were so different, and things Sam would expect Dean to freak out over, he just didn't, and times like these, when Dean freaked out over something that didn't even seem malicious, it was a surprise to Sam. He knew everything was used against souls in Hell, but it was always the little things, and really Sam should know better than to be surprised.

Sam didn't ask, and Dean would either tell him later tonight when they were in bed and the lights were off, or maybe Dean would just never make mention of it. All Sam could do was hope that Dean would remember Sam would never do whatever Alastair had done to make that fear flare in Dean's eyes.

Dean opened his mouth and took the bacon, slowly chewing it. Whatever Dean had been scared of must've passed because the second time Sam held a piece of bacon out to him, Dean took it without hesitation.

Sam reached down and ruffled Dean's hair. “You're a good boy,” he murmured before taking another bite of eggs.

Dean wagged his tail, gaining confidence, and the next time Sam held a piece of bacon out to Dean, he wrapped his lips around Sam's fingers and sucked them clean, wagging his tail the whole time.

Sam smiled down at Dean even as his cock twitched in his jeans. “You look so adorable with that little tail sticking out of your ass,” he commented.

Dean frowned up at him, as if adorableness wasn't what he'd been hoping for. Sam scooped up some eggs with the spork and fed it to Dean, which made the frown disappear, and then he held Dean's coffee up to his lips, which made Dean's tail wag again.

Sam patted Dean's head as he set the cup down on the table again. They finished up the food, then Sam turned to Dean.

“You want a belly rub?” Sam asked.

Dean looked confused for a moment, but when he looked down at what Sam was doing with his hand, Dean grinned and wagged his tail.

“Roll over,” Sam said, palming his erection through his jeans.

Dean did as he was told, looking enthusiastic. Sam knew Dean would have no problem doing things now that there was sex in the equation, but Dean might change his mind in a moment. Sam stood up and walked to Dean's side, and as he reached out and actually did rub Dean's stomach, Dean frowned up at him, his cock already half hard.

“Put your feet flat on the floor,” Sam said, nodding when Dean did as he was told. “Now let your knees drop to the side so your legs spread wide for me.”

Dean's cock twitched, but Sam didn't touch it. Instead he walked over to the bed, grabbed a pillow, then took it to Dean, sitting him up and putting it under his head and shoulder area so he'd be comfortable.

Sam sat back down on the chair at the table after turning it to face Dean. “Jerk yourself off.”

Dean nodded, reaching down and taking hold of his cock, but after a few strokes, he frowned up at Sam. “Are you just going to watch?” Dean asked, his tone of voice playful even though Sam knew Dean was getting uncomfortable with the attention.

“Nope,” Sam said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs.

Dean didn't look happy about it, but he did start stroking himself again. 

“Look at me,” Sam said.

Dean sighed, but did as he was told. Sam didn't touch himself and he kept his face neutral, just watching Dean. Finally Dean's eyes went down to his own cock. Sam glanced down there as well and realized Dean was still only half hard.

“You can do better than that,” Sam said, keeping his tone just as neutral as his facial expression. “And look at me.”

Dean did, but he seemed frustrated, as if he was about to start complaining or give up. Sam had no intention of helping him yet. He was waiting. If he was right, Dean would get it and try something else, even though it would take humility. If he was wrong, maybe everything he'd been doing over the last few days was for nothing.

He watched as Dean continued to stroke himself, a frown line forming between his eyebrows as his dick stayed only half hard. Soon Dean would be getting sore, if he wasn't already. But Sam just sat there, looking Dean in the eye.

Part of being humble was asking for help, admitting when you couldn't do something. If Dean refused to ask, he'd either end up with a very sore dick by the end of the night or he'd get pissed and refuse to continue. Sam had it all planned out in his head in case Dean chose any one of the options Sam thought of. He hoped Dean wouldn't choose to get pissed and stop because he knew Dean would have a really hard time standing in the corner like a naughty child in time out.

Dean winced, glancing down at his dick, which looked a little red, though that wasn't because he was aroused and hard. Sam continued watching, mentally prodding his brother to ask for help.

“Sam?” Dean finally said, his hand slowing.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I'm trying, really,” Dean said, his cheeks turning pink.

“Okay,” Sam said with a shrug.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and his left hand curled into a fist. Then he took a cleansing breath and opened his eyes again. “I don't think I can do this. Can I do something else or can you... I don't know,” he said, shaking his head and wincing as if he really didn't want to ask. “My dick hurts, I'm not getting any harder, and all I can think about is you staring at me. Can you help me out a little? Please?”

Sam let him squirm for a moment before nodding. “Tell me what you'd like me to do to help you,” he said. “If you ask nicely, I'll do it.”

Dean gaped at him, his eyes wide. Sam kept his composure. The look on Dean's face was so adorable, so lost and unsure that Sam just wanted to put him out of his misery.

“Uhm, I don't know,” Dean said with a shrug. “I don't know what you'll do.”

“Think about it,” Sam said. “Take your time. I got all night. Think about what you'd like, what would get you off, and just tell me.”

“Can't you tell me to do something?” Dean asked, and it seemed like he was getting more upset. “What do you want me to do?”

Sam knew it would be hard for Dean. He grew up obeying his father and doing what he thought was best for Sam and their little family. When John had died, Dean still had that purpose in life, even if it was just the two of them. And then there was Hell. Sam knew Alastair had molded Dean, taught him almost everything he knew, and so Dean had another mentor, someone to tell him what to do.

The average person wouldn't think Dean wanted to be told what to do, but Sam knew better. Bobby had known better, which is why he'd kept in touch with Dean even more so when Dean was on his own. And though it hadn't ended up being a permanent thing, Dean had done what Lisa had told him to do. Dean didn't know Sam knew that one, but he did.

Dean had even listened to Castiel, whether it seemed like it or not. Sure, he fought, he pissed and moaned about shit, but when it came down to it, the things Cas told him, the things Dean knew were right, the carefully veiled orders from Cas were what Dean needed and he'd followed them.

“No,” Sam said, shaking his head. “Close your eyes, think about what would get you off really hard, and tell me. I don't want to hear shit you want to do for me or what would get me off because this one's on you.”

Dean stared at him for a moment, as if Sam would suddenly realize it was a stupid request and take it back. When Sam just stared right back, Dean sighed and closed his eyes. Sam gave him time, keeping an eye on Dean's face and cock, watching for signs that Dean was finding what he really wanted.

His face scrunched up with frustration and he looked up at Sam. “Okay, so you know all those times when we were younger and I told you how to please a woman? How to make a girl or a guy go nuts and really have a great time?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

“It's because that's what gets me off,” Dean said. “I learn another person. I learn what they like, how they think, what makes them tense up or what makes them squirm and moan, and that's what excites me. If I can get somebody to lose their mind and stare up at me with a stupid grin on their face, telling me they've never come so hard before, it's the best compliment ever.”

“So you don't get off to porn?” Sam asked.

Dean snorted. “Well, yeah, I get off to porn. Who doesn't?” he said with a sour look on his face.

Sam chuckled, wondering if Dean even knew there were people out there who didn't like porn. “So what's your favorite things to see in porn? What gets you off the hardest? What's the thing you look for when you want to get off fast and hard and you don't have much time?”

Dean huffed. “Anything that really fucking shows one person getting off hard on what the other person is doing for them!” he said, his voice raising in irritation.

Sam held up his hand. “Okay, okay, I get it,” he said, trying to calm Dean down. “So if I were to tell you to close your eyes and jerk off to a fantasy, what would the fantasy be even if it involves another person? Tell me your favorite.”

“No,” Dean said with a frown.

Sam snorted. “Why?”

“Because I said no,” Dean said.

“Because it's embarrassing?” Sam asked.

“Because it's sick,” Dean snarled.

Sam grinned. “You do realize I've been to Hell, right? You're not the only one that's gotten off on things most people would find sick and disgusting.”

“It's from before Hell and still gets me off,” Dean said, a challenge in his eyes along with a little fear.

Sam sighed, then slid down to the floor and crawled between Dean's legs, putting a hand on either side of Dean's torso so that his face was inches above Dean's. Dean blinked up at him, looking nervous. Sam let his jeans-clad legs rub against Dean's skin, knowing it would feel good.

“I promise it's not going to disgust me,” Sam whispered, then shook his head when Dean opened his mouth to protest. “No. I promise. I'm a stubborn guy and I'm promising you this. And I'll even give you incentive. If you tell me what it is,” he said with a grin as he leaned down and rubbed his nose over Dean's cheek, “I'll give you the choice of either doing exactly as I say to get the both of us off or playing out this fantasy you're terrified I'll be disgusted over.”

Sam lifted his head so he could watch Dean's face, see his eyes, wide and searching Sam's own eyes for any hint that Sam wasn't being sincere.

Dean finally sighed, obviously coming to a decision. “Okay, but I warned you.”

Sam nodded. “Yep. Disclaimers given and received. Go.”

Dean grimaced. “Okay, I'm the one that gave you the birds and bees talk. Dad would've, but you happened to ask when he was gone, so I did it. It felt really cool to be the one to teach you something so basic about life and something that I knew you'd enjoy more and more as you got older. It made me feel really good. And when you were fifteen and wanted to know how to lose your gag reflex when you sucked cock, you asked me. Again, it made me feel really good that you trusted me to not only teach you about it, but you came to me without a doubt I'd still love you no matter who you chose as a sexual partner.”

Sam grinned. “I knew you fucked guys. I wasn't worried you were homophobic.”

Dean shrugged. “I know, but that was cool too. You knew me well enough to know that about me. I knew other kids didn't have that with their siblings. I had friends when I was a kid who had to learn from their friends because they couldn't even imagine asking their parents or siblings. I had other friends who hid the fact they were gay or lesbian because their parents and siblings were so homophobic they were scared.”

Sam nodded, feeling a sympathetic tightness in his chest for all those kids. “You're right. I had some friends like that too. But I was always sure that, even if you didn't swing both ways, you wouldn't have cared one bit that I did.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. So I kind of developed a kink for it. You know, the whole teaching you things,” he said, a blush on his cheeks.

Sam grinned. “Teacher and student roleplay isn't that fucked up, Dean.”

“I'm not done yet,” Dean said with a wince.

Sam chuckled. “Okay. Go ahead.”

“I swear I never would've done anything to you,” Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I thought we already addressed this,” he said. “A fantasy is a fantasy. You never hurt me. You're the world's awesomest big brother.”

Dean squirmed a little. “Okay, so you asked me about threesomes, in particular two guys with one girl.”

Sam nodded, feeling his cock twitch in his jeans. “Yeah, that one was awesome. And even though it was the first time I'd ever done that, it wasn't the last.”

Dean grinned. “That's my boy,” he said, then shook his head. “Okay. Moving on. After you asked me that, I got to thinking it would've been cool for you to ask for hands-on training. I would've said no at the time, but it was a fun fantasy. I thought of us picking up a chick and both of us banging her at the same time.”

Sam chuckled. “If I would've known you were interested, I probably would've asked for it.”

Dean huffed. “Yeah, which is why I would've said no. You were a kid.”

“A kid who was having threesomes,” Sam said with a smirk.

Dean shook his head. “We're moving on.”

“Okay, move on,” Sam said, still smiling.

“The more I fantasized about it,” Dean said, looking up at Sam, “the more I changed around the positions of everyone involved. First I fucked her ass, you fucked her pussy, then I fucked her pussy and you fucked her ass. But then one night I was jerking off to that fantasy and it turned into you wanting to fuck me, so I asked if you'd ever fucked a guy before, and you said no.”

“Even though I already had,” Sam mumbled.

Dean chuckled. “It's my fantasy. Shut up.”

Sam smirked. “Go ahead.”

“So I say I'll teach you to fuck a guy,” Dean said, the blush coming to his cheeks again. “You were all excited, so focused on what I was doing. You always picked up things quickly and you were always thrilled to learn, so it made the fantasy more fun to apply that to sex. I showed you how to fuck me, how to drive me wild, and then once you got the hang of it, you said you wanted to know how it felt to be fucked.”

“Which I'd also already done,” Sam said.

Dean pinched Sam's side. “I said shut up.”

Sam chuckled. “Shutting up.”

“That's when it turned into the kind of thing I really get a kick out of,” Dean continued. “I figured out everything that made you squeak and moan and everything that made you bite your lip or gasp. That part of it, the part where I learn you and do everything I can to drive you wild is what I get off on hardest when I jerk off to a fantasy.”

“Okay, so now that you're done telling me, is this the disgusted face I should use?” Sam asked, making a stupid kissy face. “Or is this my disgusted face?” he asked as he crossed his eyes, stuck his tongue out, and stretched his neck out at an odd angle.

Dean punched him in the side. It wasn't a hard hit because of their positioning and because Dean really didn't want to hurt him. “You're an asshole.”

“Yeah, I am,” Sam said with a smile. “Now, the choice is still yours. Do you want to play out the fantasy or do you want me to tell you what to do?”

Dean blushed even as he rolled his eyes. “I believe you've mentioned more than once that you're not a virgin.”

“So?” Sam asked. “You've never roleplayed with anybody?”

“It's just a stupid fantasy though,” Dean said.

“Are you fighting this because you think it won't be as good as it is in your fantasy or because you still think I'm suddenly going to get disgusted?” Sam asked.

Dean stared up at Sam, working through everything in his head. “You'd do that?” he asked softly.

Sam leaned down, his lips so close to Dean's that they brushed together as he spoke. “You think I've never gotten gotten off to the idea of us fucking?” he whispered.

Dean's eyes widened and he moaned, his eyes closing. When he opened his eyes to look at Sam again, he seemed much more relaxed and excited.

Sam smirked. “I've never fucked a guy before, Dean,” he said, making his voice softer than normal, the pitch a little higher.

Dean's breath hitched. “Fuck, Sammy,” he hissed.

“Will you show me?” Sam asked as he moved his hips, rubbing the crotch of his jeans against Dean's balls, letting Dean feel his erection. “Show me how to fuck you so I know what I'm doing when I fuck that guy who gave me his number in the cafeteria yesterday.”

Dean shivered beneath him as he started breathing heavier. Then Dean let out a loud bark of laughter. “I've got a tail sticking out of my ass,” he said, chuckling.

Sam snorted, then reached between them to wrap his fingers around the base of the plug. “Ready?” he asked, and when Dean nodded, Sam gently pulled the plug out.

Dean winced. “I've never worn a plug topside before.”

“Did you like it?” Sam asked.

“I think if you would've been into it, I would've liked it, but with you just sitting there eating breakfast with all your clothes on, it was kinda strange,” Dean said. “I have no idea if you liked it or liked what I was doing.”

“I did,” Sam said with a nod as he tossed the tail into the bathroom.

“Well, maybe we could use it another time,” Dean said. “Only next time I gotta know you're into it.”

Sam nodded. “Deal,” he said with a smile. “So what do I do now, big brother?”

“Fuck,” Dean breathed. “I'm gonna come before you even get your cock inside me.”

Sam reached down and squeezed the base of Dean's cock, chuckling when Dean swore and squirmed beneath him. “There, I helped.”

“I can't express to you how much I appreciate the help,” Dean said through clenched teeth. “But I may be able to return the favor sometime.”

Sam chuckled. “I was just showing you what you taught me,” he said with a smirk.

Dean groaned. “Yeah, I did teach you that one.”

“And it kept me from coming before I got to actually fuck anybody the first few times I had sex,” Sam said.

“It hasn't helped since then?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, it's helped a lot actually. But now I'm getting out of character. You were about to tell me what to do first.”

Dean looked up at him for a moment, as if deciding whether or not they were actually going to do this, even though it more than turned him on. Finally Dean must've come to a decision. “Remember how I told you that with girls you need to make sure they're really into it and to eat them out until they're nice and wet and they've come at least once before you fuck them?”

“Yeah?” Sam said with a nod.

“Well, that kinda ruins it for guys unless you've got somebody who can come more than once in a fairly short period of time,” Dean said.

“Oh,” Sam said with a frown. “Can you come again later if I accidentally make you come before I fuck you?”

Dean nodded. “I can, but it takes a lot longer the second time.”

“Oh, okay,” Sam said. “Do I still need to make a guy really wet?”

Dean's breath caught in his chest again. “Uhm, well, guys don't get wet on their own like girls, so you're going to need a combination of your mouth and some good lube.”

“Like this?” Sam asked, holding up a big bottle of lube.

Dean nodded. “Yup. That'll work.”

“So is it the same as with a girl before I fuck them?” Sam asked. “Do I need to kiss you, lick you, and suck on your tongue before I go below the waist?”

Dean squeaked, then nodded. Sam wasn't sure if he was really fucking turned on or if he was freaking out over the idea of a kiss.

“Do you want me to kiss you, big brother?” Sam asked, pushing as much innocence and sweetness into his tone of voice as he could.

“Fuck, yeah,” Dean breathed.

That settled it. Sam nodded. “Okay,” he said, then leaned down slowly, brushing his lips over Dean's, his tongue coming out to trace over Dean's bottom lip.

Dean's arms came up and he ran his hands over Sam's sides as Sam gently pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth, tentatively touching the tip of Dean's tongue, as if he wasn't sure he should do it. Dean flicked his tongue against Sam's, and Sam made a noise of shocked excitement, his body flinching, and he felt Dean smiling into the kiss.

Sam moved his hips, grinding between Dean's spread legs. By the time Sam pulled back, Dean was grinning up at him.

“That was really good, Sammy,” Dean said. “Keep going. Just go where you want to and listen to the noises I make and pay attention to the way my body moves. Guys usually like if you suck on their dick to get them hard before you fuck them, so make your way slowly down there.”

Sam nodded, then licked over Dean's neck, wide and sloppy, grinning as Dean snorted. Sam pulled back and looked at Dean, a concerned expression on his face. “That wasn't good?”

Dean smiled. “It's okay. Wet and messy isn't usually all that hot until we're further along, but it's not a turn-off.”

Sam smiled. “Okay,” he said, then leaned down again and used little licks across Dean's neck and chest, kissing and nibbling at his skin.

“Yeah, like that,” Dean said, then he hissed as Sam bit his left nipple. “Some guys don't think about their own nipples, but don't pass them by. I've never had a guy complain when I played with their nipples.”

Sam moaned around Dean's nipple, getting a kick out of the way Dean gasped and arched his back. Sam licked down to Dean's stomach, dipping into Dean's naval, then tickling over the skin just above his very hard cock. Dean sat up a little, getting his elbows underneath him so he could watch Sam.

“Can I lick it?” Sam asked, his mouth hovering over Dean's dick.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, just be careful not to get too enthusiastic or I'll come.”

Sam took a tentative lick, then pulled back, looking at Dean with wide eyes. “I've never been with an uncut guy before. Do I have to do anything different? Is it more sensitive?”

Dean grinned. “You've never played with a guy's foreskin?” he asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yes, I have, but this is supposed to be new to me,” he grumbled.

Dean chuckled. “Sorry. And it was new to me a few years ago too.”

Sam smiled. “You told me at the time it was new and a fun new toy to play with. You still feel that way?”

“Hell, yeah!” Dean said. “I don't have to use lube if I don't want to when I'm jerking off and it feels amazing sliding over the head of my dick.”

Sam groaned. “Think I could get Cas to give me back mine?”

Dean laughed. “He knows I really get a kick out of mine, so he might if you ask him.”

“Does it feel different when you fuck somebody?” Sam asked.

Dean grimaced. “Not really, but that's probably because I use condoms.”

“Always?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded. “Always. But I gotta say, blowjobs are even better with foreskin.”

“Would you ever consider ditching the condom?” Sam asked, ignoring the blowjob comment.

“I would if I trusted the person when they said they were clean,” Dean said.

“Would you trust me?” Sam asked.

“Are we talking clean as in you've been tested a while back or clean as in you've never gone without a condom?” Dean asked.

Sam grinned. “Clean as in I haven't gone without a condom since an angel cleansed me.”

Dean laughed. “There aren't many people in the world you could use that line on.”

Sam chuckled. “I'd imagine I'm not the only one who would make that claim, but at least with me you know it's true.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I'll give you that.”

“So,” Sam drawled.

“Yeah, I'd ditch the condom with you,” Dean said with a nod.

Sam grinned. “Okay, now teach your baby brother how to play with your foreskin,” he said.

Dean groaned as his cock twitched. “There's more you can do with foreskin, but it's nothing special. Pretty much anything you do feels awesome.”

“So I should bite?” Sam asked with a smirk.

“You do it and I'll bite you back,” Dean warned.

Sam looked down at Dean's dick. “Hmm, it might be worth the risk.”

Dean covered his dick with his hands. “I forgot you're all into biting. So no, I won't bite you back. I'll kick your ass.”

Sam snorted, then leaned down and licked Dean's fingers, trying to push his tongue between them to get at Dean's cock. Dean chuckled, the look on his face both indulgent and turned on. Sam moaned when Dean finally moved his hand, his tongue tracing around the edge of the foreskin, then pushing in. Sam used his left hand to hold Dean's cock as he pushed his tongue in deeper while he pulled Dean's foreskin up and around his tongue.

“Fuck, Sammy, you're a quick study,” Dean breathed.

Sam pulled back, his eyes wide as if he'd just thought of something. “Dude! Do you think your foreskin would fit over the end of my dick?” he asked, all innocence and excitement.

Dean's mouth dropped open and he squeaked, belatedly nodding. “Yeah, you can do that,” he said.

Sam grinned and hurriedly pulled his cock out. He'd done this before, but it had felt great, so it wasn't a chore to act as if it was something new and fun. He touched the tip of his dick to Dean's, then wrapped his hands around both their dicks, gently pulling Dean's foreskin over his cockhead.

“Oh, Dean,” Sam moaned, his hips twitching forward as he held their dicks in a tighter grip. “I like this!”

Dean's eyes were locked on where they were connected, his gaze so intense that Sam's cock twitched from that alone. Dean's foreskin wasn't as long as the two other men he'd tried this with, but it didn't matter. It felt great and Dean was getting a kick out of it too.

“Look, you can see my dick moving around in there,” Sam said, pointing at the bulge in Dean's foreskin.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed. “Yeah, Sammy, you can.”

They were both leaking, making the slide of skin against skin even better. Sam grinned down at Dean. “Can you come like this?” he asked.

Dean shook his head. “It's fuckin' hot, but I need more,” he said with a frown.

“So how do I get you off, big brother?” Sam asked.

“Huh?” Dean asked, finally breaking the staring contest he was having with their cocks to look up at Sam, confused expression on his face.

“C'mon, Dean!” Sam whined, using his most annoying little brother voice.

Dean rolled his eyes, but there was an indulgent look on his face, which made Sam's chest feel tight with an emotion he shouldn't really associate with fucking his brother, but no one else was there to make him feel like an ass for it, so who gave a fuck.

“Get, uhm, get some lube on your fingers,” Dean said.

Sam let go of their dicks and grabbed the lube, flicking the lid open and purposely squeezing nearly half the bottle out into the palm of his right hand.

“Whoa, that's enough,” Dean said, holding up his hands.

“Okay,” Sam said, closing the lube and tossing the tube off to his left.

Sam reached down with his lube-drenched hand and smeared it all over Dean's balls and between his ass cheeks.

“Dude!” Dean yelped. “Cold!”

Sam chuckled. “Sorry.”

“No you're not,” Dean grumbled.

“What was that?” Sam asked, spreading the lube over Dean's dick, then messily coating Dean's taint.

“Nothing,” Dean said, rubbing his hands over his face, hiding his smile. “Hey!” he barked, pulling his hands away from his face and glaring at Sam.

“What?” Sam asked, two fingers still inside Dean.

“You start with one finger, kinda tease around the hole for a while to ease me into it,” Dean said with less censure in his tone of voice than was probably warranted.

“Oh, I forgot,” Sam said, biting his lip so he wouldn't grin.

“I think we're gonna have to go over this a few times before you try it on somebody else,” Dean said. “You don't seem to be picking this up as quick as all the other shit I taught you.”

Sam tried really hard to keep the chuckle to himself, but it came out anyway. “I'll practice as many times as you think I need to before I fuck anyone else,” he said as he gently moved his fingers inside Dean.

“Ah! Gentle!” Dean complained, frowning up at Sam.

“Oh! Was that your prostate?” Sam asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah,” Dean said, obviously getting a little grouchy with the rough treatment.

Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean's stomach. He looked up at his brother, a grin on his face. “Maybe you should tell me what to do so we both have a good time,” he whispered, then leaned back.

Dean bit his lip for a moment, and Sam could tell the moment it hit him that they had been roleplaying his fantasy, not just having some fun. Sam watched the blush spread over Dean's cheeks and gave himself a mental pat on the back for having distracted Dean so thoroughly from what they were doing.

“Okay, uhm, you found my prostate,” Dean said, falling back into his role. “Treat it kinda like a clit in that you don't start out rough. Ease me into it. You can get pretty rough, but in the beginning, just run your fingers over it and push up.”

“My dick hurts,” Sam said, frowning down at his hard cock.

Dean chuckled. “Then you'd better get me all turned on and begging for it quick so you can fuck me.”

Sam nodded, pushing his fingers in deep, then pushing his fingers over Dean's prostate with a firm stroke, grinning when Dean squirmed and moaned.

“Good?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Much better. Just keep going with that. Listen to the noises I make, the way I move, just like I told you to do with girls.”

“Okay,” Sam said with a nod, then leaned down and licked at the head of Dean's cock.

“Mmm, yeah, and that helps too,” Dean said, lifting his hips off the floor in an attempt to get more from Sam.

Sam sucked the head of Dean's cock into his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue over Dean's slit while he bent his fingers inside Dean's hole, working harder on Dean's prostate.

“Fuck!” Dean groaned. “Sam! Sam, I'm gonna come!'

Sam let Dean's dick fall from his mouth, his fingers stilling inside Dean. “I did good?” he asked.

Dean whined, squirming on the floor as his orgasm backed off. “That was fuckin' mean,” he grumbled.

Sam frowned. “You told me not to make guys come before I fuck them,” he said.

Dean let out a chuckle as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I know, Sammy,” he said, dropping his hands at his sides again. “You're doing good, kid.”

Sam flashed a smile at him, sure that his dimples were showing. “Cool,” he said.

“Okay, now that you've got me all turned on, push a third finger in,” Dean said. “You're a big boy, so you've gotta make sure I'm stretched enough for that monster.”

Sam chuckled. “Mine's bigger than yours,” he sing-songed.

Dean laughed, shaking his head. “You probably want to keep that to yourself if you're with somebody else.”

“But it **is** bigger,” Sam said with a frown.

Dean chuckled, a bigger smile on his face than Sam had seen in quite a while. “Yeah, it is, but most guys aren't all that secure in their own masculinity. Not like me,” he said with a grin.

Sam snorted, then gasped and looked at Dean, excited expression on his face. “Hey, so is bigger really better? Is this gonna be more awesome because I have a big dick?”

Dean squirmed as Sam started stroking his prostate again. “Uhm, not everybody likes a bigger dick inside them, but there are plenty of guys that'll get a kick out of it. Just like with girls.”

Sam leaned down, casually rubbing the palm of his left hand over Dean's dick, as if he didn't realize he was playing with Dean's cock. “Are you one of those guys? You gonna get a kick out of having your little brother's big cock inside you? Filling you up until all you can feel is me?”

Dean's cock jerked under Sam's hand as he moaned. “Fuck, yeah,” he hissed.

“I've seen the way you look at my dick, Dean,” Sam drawled, watching as Dean licked his lips. “You can't wait to have me inside you.”

“Uhm, I-yeah,” Dean said, his right hand covering Sam's, trying to get more friction on his dick.

“You'll be walkin' funny tomorrow,” Sam whispered. “We'll be on a case, walkin' around, and everybody'll see you limping and they'll know why when they see me. They'll know I fucked you good and hard, and you'll have a stupid grin on your face all day, so no one can mistake that limp for anything else.”

“Sam,” Dean breathed, pulling at Sam's hand. “Ah, fuck,” he said, writhing as Sam squeezed his cock and stroked over his prostate at the same time.

“You gonna come, Dean?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he said, wincing.

“I'd better stop then,” Sam said, pulling his fingers out of Dean's hole and taking his hand off Dean's cock at the same time.

“Fuck!” Dean growled, his hips coming off the floor as his thighs shook. “Fuck! You, ah, Sam! Fuck! That's fuckin' mean, you asshole!”

“Tell me what to do now, Dean,” Sam said, slicking his cock up.

“You suck at innocence roleplay,” Dean grumbled.

Sam chuckled as he lined his dick up with Dean's hole. “No, I'm a quick study and I have an awesome teacher,” he said with a smirk. “So tell me what to do.”

“You fuck me before I punch you in the face,” Dean said.

Sam frowned. “Is that how most people beg?” Dean growled, struggling to sit up and grabbing at Sam's hair. “Okay! Okay! Don't rip my hair out! I get it!” Sam said as he laughed.

Dean flopped onto his back again and reached for his dick, stroking it. “Show me everything I've taught you about fucking somebody,” he said with a challenge in his eyes.

“Okay,” Sam said, slowly pushing into Dean.

“Ah, yeah,” Dean said, arching his back.

Sam grabbed Dean's legs, his hands cupping the backs of Dean's knees, pushing so Dean was at a better angle. He bottomed out in Dean, letting him adjust for a moment.

“I'm good,” Dean said with a nod. “Move.”

“You okay with fast and hard?” Sam asked with a smirk.

“Fuck, yeah!” Dean said.

Sam grinned, then started fucking Dean, pushing on his legs even more to get the leverage he needed to fuck him hard. “Tell me how much you like having your little brother's dick in your ass.”

“Sam!” Dean cried out as the change in position provided more stimulation to his prostate.

“I'll stop if you don't tell me,” Sam warned. “C'mon. Tell me.”

Dean looked up at Sam, already panting as he stroked himself. “It feels great.”

Sam snorted. “You're the one who taught me how to talk dirty. You can do better than that.”

“It's fuckin' amazing,” Dean growled.

“I'm gonna stop,” Sam sing-songed.

“Fuck,” Dean hissed. “Fine. It's fuckin' huge. My baby brother's cock is huge and it feels fuckin' amazing inside me. It's so big it burns, but it's a good burn, draggin' over my prostate like nobody's ever done before. I'm so close to coming already that it hurts.”

“Much better,” Sam said, letting go of Dean's leg so he could wrap his right hand around Dean's cock after knocking Dean's hand away. “Now I want you to come. I want to feel your little hole clenching all around my cock. And I want you to say my name when you come.”

Sam fucked Dean even harder, his hand rough on Dean's cock as they both got closer to the edge. He felt Dean's fingernails digging into the skin of his thighs and it only added to his pleasure.

“Sam,” Dean whimpered, most likely getting rug burn on his back. “Sam, I'm gonna come. Gonna, fuck, oh, Sam! Sam!” he yelled, his hole clenching around Sam's cock as his back arched, his legs spreading even more, his nails digging into Sam's thighs.

Sam held on for as long as he could, but the tightness surrounding his cock was too much and he went over the edge, pounding into Dean as he squeezed Dean's cock through the last of his orgasm. Sam kept fucking into him until he was spent, panting and feeling lethargic.

He gently pulled out of Dean, watching as his come leaked from Dean's hole. He let go of Dean's cock and pushed two fingers into Dean's asshole, making Dean whimper. Sam fingerfucked him for a few moments, then bent his fingers inside Dean, pulling more come out as he pulled his fingers out.

“Open your mouth,” Sam said, and when Dean obeyed without really putting much thought to it, Sam pushed his messy fingers in. “Suck,” he demanded.

Dean moaned around Sam's fingers, making Sam's cock twitch even though he'd just come. He pulled his fingers out, then let himself fall on Dean.

“Dude, you're heavy!” Dean complained, then squirmed as Sam sucked on his neck.

“You'll live,” Sam said, then continued sucking.

“You give me a hickey and I'll kick your ass,” Dean threatened.

“Okay,” Sam said, then bit Dean's neck.

Dean just chuckled, apparently giving up on the idea of getting Sam off him.

**DAY FOUR**

Dean was busy cooking their breakfast when Sam held up a pair of pink and white polka dot panties. Dean smirked. “Are you wearing those today?” he asked.

Sam shook his head. “Nope. You are.”

Dean grinned, taking the panties from Sam and shoving them in the pocket of his jeans. “The eggs are gonna burn if I put them on now. Gimme a minute.”

“Okay,” Sam said, then sat down at the table, pulling a small package out of the bag from the sex shop. “Don't turn around yet.”

“Okay,” Dean said.

Sam opened the package and started blowing up the sex doll. He heard Dean chuckling and figured Dean had figured out what it was without looking. He was done blowing up the doll by the time Dean scooped the last of the food onto the plates. He set the doll down on one of the beds, then sat back down at the table. 

Dean set the plates down on the table, then stripped and changed into the panties without being asked. He moaned as he pulled them up and over his cock, which was already half hard.

“These feel really good,” Dean commented.

Sam didn't really pay much attention to the breakfast, though he did thank Dean for the food. He was too busy looking at Dean's panties and thinking about what he was about to make Dean do.

“Don't bother cleaning up,” Sam said as they finished breakfast.

Dean grinned. “What have you got in mind?” he asked.

Sam stood up, making his way to the bed. “Come over here,” he said, looking over his shoulder at Dean.

“Yes, sir,” Dean said with a smirk.

He pointed at the doll. “I'm going to watch while you fuck it.”

Dean took another look at the doll. “It's see-through,” he said.

“Yeah, so I can see your cock inside it,” Sam said with a grin.

Dean let out a dirty chuckle. “Kinky, dude.”

Sam chuckled as he dropped himself down onto the second bed. He pulled his cock out of his jeans and got comfortable, his back against the headboard. “There's lube on the bedside table. Lube her up and start on your hands and knees.”

Dean started to pull the panties down, then looked up at Sam. “On or off?”

“Leave them on,” Sam said.

Dean nodded, pulling his cock out over the waistband of the panties and slicking it up. He climbed onto the bed and rubbed the tip of his cock over the doll's pussy. “Anything special, or do you just wanna see me fucking it?”

“Start fucking it and I'll let you know if I want you to do something different,” Sam said, slowly stroking his cock.

Dean pushed his dick into the doll and frowned. “Yeah, so this isn't as fun as a real pussy,” he complained.

Sam snorted. “That's probably why people are still fucking each other instead of dolls.”

Dean grimaced as he fucked it, not realizing how hot he looked. Sam's cock twitched in his hand as he watched Dean's cock through the plastic, Dean's panties bunching up under his dick and balls.

“You're enjoying this, right?” Dean asked, a sour look on his face. “Because if you're not, there's no way in Hell I'm gonna stay hard.”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, I'm enjoying it,” he said, waving his very hard cock around for Dean to see.

“Okay,” deans said, disappointment in his tone of voice. “I don't suppose you'd help me out by sharing with me exactly what makes this so hot for you, would ya?”

Sam thought about it for a moment, the nodded. “Okay. First of all, the panties are fuckin' hot.”

Dean grinned, looking down as if he'd just remembered he was wearing them. “Yeah? They feel pretty nice too.”

Sam looked Dean in the eye, a realization hitting him square in the face. Dean had told him plenty of times, made it very clear that he got off on his partner's pleasure, and though Sam **did** believe him, he hadn't realized the true depth of it.

Dean had his cock in a slick hole, he was wearing panties, which obviously turned him on otherwise, and it didn't seem to mean much until Dean found out Sam was getting off on it.

“The pink looks really good against your skin,” Sam continued, deciding to just go with it. “The lace trim is so pretty. And your ass looks amazing.”

Dean grinned, fucking the doll a little faster.

Sam's eyes were drawn to Dean's cock. “Watching you with that doll, watching your dick moving inside it feels like I'm watching something nobody's seen before. It's like I'm watching you fuck a chick without anything keeping me from watching the way your cock slides around inside her pussy.”

Dean's grin fell a little, but the way he moaned told Sam it wasn't because he was unhappy with what Sam had said.

“Look down,” Sam said, nodding at the doll. “Watch your cock moving inside her. Change the angle and fuck her slower.”

Dean did as he was told. “Fuck,” he breathed, then looked up at Sam again. “Okay, so it's a little hot.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, a little.”

“Ya know,” Dean drawled, his hips coming to a stop, “she's got a mouth.”

“Yup, she does,” Sam said, fully aware of what Dean wanted, but waiting for him to ask.

Dean glanced down at Sam's dick and he licked his lips. “Would you fuck her mouth while I fuck her pussy?” he asked.

Sam nodded and stood up, dropping his jeans to the floor and climbing on the bed. He straddled the doll's head, facing Dean, and lubed his cock.

“Would you ever consider doing this with a real chick?” Dean asked as Sam pushed his cock into the doll's mouth.

“Yeah,” Sam said with a nod, watching his cock slide into the doll.

“Fuck, that is hot,” Dean said, eyes on Sam's cock.

Sam chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Wanna race?” Dean asked, a grin on his face.

Sam chuckled again. “What does the winner get?”

“Whoever comes last gets a full body massage including happy ending by the one who shot off first,” Dean said.

Sam nodded. “Okay, go,” he said, grabbing the doll's head and fucking her fast.

Dean did the same with the doll's hips and the two fucked the doll hard enough that Sam could feel the doll jerking around him, which only made it better. He kept his eyes on Dean's dick poking around inside the doll, glancing up at Dean's panties every few strokes.

Sam smiled even as he moaned and fucked the doll because it almost felt like every other time they'd competed for something. It was comfortable and easy to be with Dean, even when things had gone to Hell, literally and figuratively, over the years. Sure, they'd fought, they'd said and done horrible things, but it always came back to easy. Sam didn't think most people had someone like that, someone who made being around them so natural, so right.

“Sam, c'mon!” Dean whined. “You're sitting there thinking about baseball or something, aren't you!?” he accused, a frown on his face even as he panted, fucking the doll.

Sam shook his head. “Nope. I'm thinking about you.”

“Aww, that's sweet,” Dean teased.

Sam tilted the doll's head back a little so he could get a better angle and fucked her faster. “Ah, shit,” he hissed, the change in position making it even better.

“Fuck, Sam-ah! Sammy!” Dean growled as his hips lost their rhythm and he came inside the doll.

Sam's jaw dropped and he panted, watching Dean coat the insides of the doll, Dean's dick sliding through the mess as he came down from his orgasm.

“So fuckin' hot,” Sam grunted, fucking the doll so hard she was squeaking and possibly close to popping.

Sam came inside the doll, his eyes on Dean, who was staring at Sam's cock, still inside the doll. Dean finally looked up at Sam, a grin on his face.

“I won,” he said smugly.

Sam snorted. “Yeah, you did.”

“When do I get my massage with the happy ending?” Dean asked.

Sam pulled out of the doll, grimacing when he saw the mess inside the doll. It wasn't nearly as hot when it was cooling inside a plastic sex doll.

“Tonight,” Sam said. “We've got a job to do today, so I'll do it after we get back and we've had something to eat.”

“Deal,” Dean said, pulling out of the doll and getting off the bed. “Do you want the first shower?”

“No, you can go first,” Sam said, dropping back onto his ass and leaning against the headboard.

“Cool,” Dean said, already heading for the bathroom.

Sam ran his hands over his face, wondering when teaching Dean humility had turned into nothing but sex.

*

Dean was a heavy weight along his right side, not asleep yet, but not fully awake either. After digging up three separate graves, the massage had relaxed Dean's muscles, and the orgasm had left him sated and ready for sleep.

But Sam's brain wouldn't shut down. He only had three more days left. He had no idea if he was doing the right thing. Larissa hadn't called again, but would she really know if he was helping? He turned his head, rubbing his chin over the top of Dean's head, Dean's hair tickling his neck.

If this wasn't working, Sam needed to know. He needed to figure it out and save Dean. If Dean died, after everything they'd both done, the lives they'd saved, how was that fair? Life wasn't fair, but he wanted his brother alive, damn it.

Fuck it. He had to do something.

“Are you sorry for any of the things you've done in your life?” Sam whispered. They'd had plenty of late-night conversations. It was usually a time when Dean's defenses were down, which meant he'd tolerate questions and things being shared that he never would in the light of day.

“What d'you mean?” Dean mumbled, moving his right leg over Sam's.

“Do you have regrets?” Sam asked. “I don't mean over things like wishing you'd done something else with your life. I mean are there things you'd do differently if you had them to do over again?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, shrugging against Sam. “But everybody feels that way.”

“Like what?” Sam asked, hoping he wasn't pressing too hard.

Dean sighed. “A lot of shit.”

“Name one,” Sam said.

“If I could do it over, I'd punch Kenny Miller,” Dean said.

Sam snorted. “Yeah, but you didn't do it because you knew Dad would've been pissed.”

“It would've been worth it,” Dean said. “Fuckin' little asshole deserved it. Who knows. Maybe it would've made him a better person if someone would've stood up to him.”

Sam kept his mouth shut, hoping Dean would continue, but instead they both just held onto each other in silence. He decided he needed to push a little more.

“I wish I would've told Jess about my visions,” Sam said softly.

Dean let out a grunt. “You know how I'm always teasing you about being a girl and bringing up feelings and shit?”

Sam frowned. He'd pushed too far. “Yeah, sorry,” he said.

“No, I wasn't complaining,” Dean said. “I'm explaining.”

“Oh, okay. Go ahead,” Sam said.

“I don't dwell on shit like that,” Dean said.

“You don't fall asleep to some of the things you've done, wishing you could change them?” Sam asked.

“No,” Dean said. “If I did, I'd never get out of bed the next morning.”

Sam's stomach clenched. “What do you mean?”

“I mean fucked-up shit happens,” Dean said. “You do the best you can with the information you have at the time, but you can't always do the right thing, or even the least horrible thing. That's life. I learned that a long time ago.”

“From Dad?” Sam asked, a small twinge of annoyance in his voice even though he tried to suppress it.

“Kind of,” Dean said, “but not in the way that you think. I watched him lose himself to mom's murderer. So focused on that one demon that all the other things he killed, they were just collateral damage.”

“I never thought of it like that,” Sam said. “I thought he just was out to kill everything remotely evil.”

“When you left for Stanford, we both kinda lost it for a while,” Dean said. “We got drunk, a lot. Dad tends to talk about deeper shit when he wakes up with a hangover.”

Sam snorted. “Sorry.”

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, well, I'm not. It's the reason I didn't turn into him.”

“Oh,” Sam said.

“Mom was his world,” Dean continued. “Well, mom and us. And when she was killed, his world was torn to shreds, and we were the only thing left of that world. He devoted himself to two things. He kept his kids safe from the things that go bump in the night, training us to be soldiers because he was so scared out of his mind that he'd lose us too. The second thing he devoted himself to was finding the thing that killed mom so he could kill it himself.”

Sam could barely breathe. He was so worried he'd say or do something that would break the spell and Dean would stop talking.

“That kind of devotion to revenge kills you from the inside out,” Dean said, sad tone to his voice. “I watched him rot before my eyes, and I decided I wasn't going to do that.”

“So why are you a hunter?” Sam asked.

“It's not the hunting that did it,” Dean said. “It was because he let it get to him. He could only feel the pain. He wasn't out there saving people. He was killing on the way to the thing that killed Mom. If people were saved, it was a bonus, but it wasn't why he hunted.”

“But he brought us up telling us...,” Sam started, but was cut off by Dean.

“I said it,” Dean said.

“Huh?”

“I told you it was the family business because that's what I thought Dad was doing,” Dean said. “Dad never said that. Do you ever remember him saying those words?”

“Uhm, I guess not,” Sam said.

“He did the best he could,” Dean whispered. “Mom's death fucked him up, but he loved us. I never doubted that. Never doubted that he'd sacrifice everything for the two of us. He knew what was lurking out there, waiting to hurt us.”

Sam's chest felt tight. Even after everything they'd been through, a part of him still felt the sting of being a teenager and wanting to strike out on his own, wanting to be normal and being told he wasn't to come back if he walked out that door. He'd never considered that his dad was scared, that those words were said by a man who was fully aware of everything that could hurt his children and was lashing out because he'd no longer be able to protect one of his kids.”

“When you left for Stanford, dad rambled on and on about stopping the demon that killed mom,” Dean said, “like an obsession, like once he did that everything else would be right in the world and you'd be safe, like the job was over once that happened.”

“I knew it was an obsession,” Sam said, “but I never thought he'd stop once he found the one that killed Mom.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, “and I never stopped telling you we were saving people, hunting things because that's what it should be about, otherwise hunting will chew you up and spit you out. And that's why I don't wallow in my regrets and my mistakes. I can't. If I let myself do that, I'd have eaten a bullet a long time ago.”

Sam's breath caught in his chest. “Once you start thinking about it, you'll go down so far you'll never come back up again,” he said softly, finally seeing everything about his father and brother differently.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “I can't help anybody if that happens. And yeah, I've done some stupid shit, and I'll do stupid shit in the future, but I have to focus on the people I've helped, keep fighting for what Dad should've fought for.”

“So...,” Sam started, pausing because he wasn't sure if he could ask without getting pissed at Dean, even with everything Dean had just said. “Would you change things if you could go back and do the right thing for Amy?”

Dean tensed, his head coming up off Sam's shoulder. He looked Sam in the eye. “You can decide to never forgive me for it if you want, but I did what I thought I needed to do with the information I had at the time. She's another thing I don't dwell on. I can't. I'm not going to fight with you over it because it's already done. There's nothing I can do to change it.”

Sam worked at keeping himself calm, keeping his voice level. “But what about the next time?” he asked softly.

Dean scoffed. “You wanna bring up shit? You wanna drag up shit that I keep out of my head so I don't lose myself to this? Okay. The reason I killed her was because while you were at Stanford I let a kitsune go because she convinced me that she and her little girl didn't hurt people. Ask me how many people she and her adorable little girl killed before Dad put her down,” he said fiercely, his eyes welling up with tears.

Sam sighed. “Dean, it-”

“Ask. Me,” Dean growled.

Sam's eyes widened. “How many?” he asked softly.

“Thirty four,” Dean hissed.

Sam stared up at Dean, unsure he'd ever be able to breathe again. Dean reached up and wiped at his face angrily.

“I learned from my mistake,” Dean said. “Don't even assume I don't learn from my mistakes just because I choose to dwell on better things. I know it hurt you when I killed her, and I'm really sorry that life hurts, but I didn't do it to hurt you or to fuck with your life. I did it because I learned the hard way, like I usually do, that not everyone is what they seem, including Jason Williams.”

Sam tried to keep up with what Dean was saying. He frowned, searching his memory for the name. “The kid Kenny used to beat up?” he asked.

“Dad and I put Jason down two years after we moved away from Akron, but not before he ate Kenny and his entire family,” Dean growled.

“Oh,” Sam said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“You've been trying to teach me a lesson over the last few days,” Dean said. “I know you think I don't give a shit and somehow you're going to make me see the light, but I've already been there, done that, got the emotional scars to show for it.”

“So why are you doing it?” Sam asked.

“Because I know what really matters,” Dean said, his lips twitching into a small smile. “If I have to follow you around on my hands and knees for a week, doing everything you say, it's worth it if it means you think I give a damn and realize you're important to me.”

“Focusing on what matters,” Sam said, mostly to himself as he ran his hands over his face.

“Now you're getting it,” Dean said.

“So when you killed Anna,” Sam said, dropping his hands down on the bed again.

“It's just one more thing I've learned from and one more thing I shove into a box so I don't dwell on it,” Dean said. “She got the jump on me, I reacted, and if it would've happened any other way, she probably wouldn't have died, but that's the way it happened. There's nothing I can do about it but move on and try to save the next person. I can only do my best.”

“Okay,” Sam said.

“Really okay?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

Dean put his head back down on Sam's shoulder, the sound of the crickets outside loud in the silence of the room. Dean fell asleep shortly after they'd stopped talking, but it took a long time for Sam to drift off.

**DAY FIVE**

“Hey, Sam,” Larissa chirped in his ear.

Sam stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of their motel room, closing the door behind him, the sounds of Dean singing in the shower muffled.

“Hey, Larissa,” Sam said.

“How's it going?” she asked.

Sam didn't know what to say. He'd thought about it the whole time he was unable to fall asleep, but he still couldn't come up with anything to say.

“What's wrong?” she asked.

“What if...,” Sam started, then shook his head, chuckling at himself. “What if he was already humble and it was a mistake?”

Larissa sighed. “Fuck,” she whispered. “Really?”

Sam nodded even though she couldn't see him. “Really.”

“I'm not sure,” she said. “Did you ask him about it? You didn't tell him about the curse, did you?”

“No, I know I can't,” Sam said. “I was talking to him last night, asking him about other things he's done, and the way he was talking, the way he deals with shit, it makes sense. It's a fucked up answer for you, considering what happened, but when really bad shit happens, he locks it away and moves on, otherwise he said he'd eat a bullet.”

“Fuck,” she whispered again.

“I asked him specifically about Anna,” Sam admitted, “but I didn't say anything about the curse. He said it really was a mistake. She got the jump on him and he killed her in self-defense, not because he thought she was evil.”

“He regrets it?” she asked, her voice a little shaky.

“In his own way, yes,” Sam said.

“And you know this for sure?” she asked.

Sam sighed. “We both watched our dad destroy himself from the inside out on a quest for revenge. Dean refused to do that to himself. He focuses on the people he saves, all the things he's done for people because losing that focus would kill him.”

Larissa sniffled. “I wish I could tell you this cancels out the curse, like it never happened, but I just don't know. At the time I thought he was a bigoted asshole. My curse was specific, but it was meant for someone who thought they'd done the right thing, too stubborn to see they'd been wrong.”

“So you don't know what's going to happen?” he asked.

“No,” she said. “I'm sorry, but I don't.”

“We just have to wait it out?” Sam asked. “Can't you just take the curse off him?”

“I could, but anytime you do something like that, you run the risk of the whole thing backfiring and doing something even worse,” Larissa said.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked.

Larissa groaned. “There is, but if we do this and it goes sideways, it's gonna be bad. Really bad.”

“Tell me,” Sam insisted.

**DAY SIX**

“You're not going to tell me where we're going?” Dean asked for the tenth time, grumbling in the passenger seat of the Impala.

Sam rolled his eyes. “You'll find out when we get there,” he said as he made a right turn into a parking lot.

Dean groaned. “Are you getting more ginger for my ass?” he asked with a frown.

Sam snorted. “Get out and come into the shop with me. Try to keep from pissing off the owner of the shop.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said as he got out of the car.

The bell over the door rang as they stepped inside, Sam first in case the owner wasn't really all that happy with Dean being in his shop.

“Welcome,” the man behind the counter said, a smile on his face. “Feel free to look around. Don't be shy.”

“Mark?” Sam said as he made his way to the counter.

“Sam?” Mark said, his smile falling a little.

“Yes, sir,” Sam said, holding out his hand.

Mark shook his hand, then turned to look at Dean. “I'm assuming this is Dean.”

“Hey,” Dean said by way of a greeting, nodding at the guy.

“Mark is a white witch,” Sam said.

Dean grimaced, but managed to stand still. “Nice to meet you.”

“Mark is going to do something to do you, but you can't ask why for reasons,” Sam said, a look on his face that hopefully told Dean he was really fucking serious.

Dean's eyes widened, then he nodded. “Okay. Do I need to get naked for this?” he asked with a smirk.

Mark shook his head. “That's not necessary,” he said as he came out from behind the counter, a small bag in his left hand. He lit some incense on the counter, then turned to Dean. “Stick out your tongue.”

Dean frowned, sending a look Sam's way that said 'I'm only doing this because I trust you.' Sam nodded and Dean winced, but he stuck his tongue out.

Mark opened the small paper bag and reached into it. When he pulled his hand out, there was a globe of something green and wet on the end of his finger. He reached up and wiped his finger off on Dean's tongue, then picked up the incense from the counter and waved it around Dean as Dean made a gagging noise and groaned, his mouth open as if there was no way in Hell he was going to pull his tongue back into his mouth.

“Swallow,” Mark said, nodding at Dean's tongue.

Dean let out a whine, but did as he was told. Sam watched closely, waiting for any kind of reaction beside Dean's groans of disgust. He didn't have to wait long. Dean's face turned red, he leaned forward, and then he threw up all over Mark's shoes and the floor between them.

Mark looked mildly surprised, but he set the incense down and offered Dean a rag to wipe his mouth. “I suppose I should've expected that. I forget that most people don't eat anything good for them.”

“Huh?” Dean moaned, wiping his mouth with the rag.

“That was a cleansing paste,” Mark said as he held up the paper bag. “Most of the people who walk into my store could swallow it without any sort of reaction, but I'm assuming you frequent fast food restaurants.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah.”

“That stuff isn't good for you,” Mark said with a frown.

“Thanks,” Dean snarled.

“You might want to stick close to a toilet for the rest of the day as that works through your system,” Mark said with a wince.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean grumbled.

Sam ignored Dean, instead turning to Mark. “So that's it?”

Mark nodded. “His aura looks fine and he didn't die,” he said with a smile.

“What?” Dean yelped.

Sam winced. “Thank you, Mark,” he said as he grabbed Dean's forearm. “Sorry about the mess.”

“It's not a problem,” Mark said, waving a hand at them. “Go. Enjoy life.”

“Thank you!” Sam said, a weight lifting from his shoulders as he pulled Dean through the front door.

“What the fuck was that?” Dean asked, trying to pull away from Sam.

“You didn't die,” Sam said, a big smile on his face. “You get to drive,” he said as he handed Dean the keys.

“Are you going to explain or just let me “enjoy life” today?” Dean asked, his eyes wide.

**DAY SEVEN**

Even though Dean had lived through the cleansing that Larissa swore would kill him if the curse was still in effect, Sam held Dean tightly as hour one-hundred sixty-seven of the curse ended and Dean was still alive, safely wrapped in his arms.

“So we still get to have sex, right?” Dean asked, squirming in Sam's arms. “You know, like celebratory sex for me not dying and all?”

Sam looked at the clock again, just in case, then smiled at Dean. “Yeah, tons of it.”

“Awesome,” Dean said, grinding against Sam as best he could given the fact Sam was wrapped around him like an octopus.

Sam's phone rang, and when he saw who is was, he grabbed it and answered it, putting in on speaker. “He's alive!” Sam said.

“Yay!” Larissa squealed into the phone. “Thank you for not dying, Dean.”

Dean snorted. “Uhm, you're welcome,” he said. “Thank you for using such a specific curse and not just killing me.”

“I've never hurt anyone with my magic before,” she said. “And I don't intend to in the future. I want you to know that.”

“Just be careful,” Dean said. “It's tempting, but if you're strong, which I think you are, you'll stick to your promise.”

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“I really am sorry for the way things happened,” Dean said. “I know that doesn't mean much to you, but you deserve an apology, and I never gave you one.”

“It does mean a lot to me,” Larissa said. “It gives me some closure and gives me a little bit of hope that people can do the right thing even when you think the worst of them. Nothing's going to bring her back, but at least I can rest assured you're not out there killing things and people just because of your preconceived notions.”

“Thank you, Larissa,” Sam said. “You have our numbers. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call.”

“I will,” she said. “Bye, guys.”

“Bye,” Sam said, then set the phone on the nightstand. He looked down at Dean, reassuring himself that Dean was still alive.

Dean chuckled, then started flat out laughing, wiping at his eyes because he was laughing so hard.

“What's so funny?” Sam asked.

“Only you would make me walk around in nothing but a sexy nightie to teach me humility, you know that?” Dean said, still laughing.

“Like you could've done better,” Sam grumbled, frowning.

“Aww, don't get mad, Sammy,” Dean said as if talking to a baby.

“You're an asshole,” Sam said with a grin, shamelessly snuggling even closer.

“I love you too,” Dean drawled.

Sam rolled his eyes, then put his head down on Dean's chest, listening to his heartbeat, basking in the warmth coming from him, the evidence that his brother was still alive and here with him. He decided to hold onto him until Dean managed to get out of the tight embrace. Dean would tease him about being a girl, but it was worth it.

End


End file.
